Choices
by wishfulthinkingisme
Summary: DTHB/TWILIGHT: Leland/Jacob fanfic.  Leland gets involved with a family friend who is much younger than him.  Jacob returns to try and stake his claim on her.  Can they weather the storms?  Vaguely complete  PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my voice and suddenly the room was deathly silent. Everyone was staring at me. Usually I'd feel self conscious but today I was just angry. "Why the hell does it matter to all of you? I'm 19! Not 9!"

"It matters because you're in our care and he's our son!" Beth spoke to me as if I was stupid. "It matters because he's 33 and is going through a divorce. It matters because you were supposed to be looking after MY children." By the time she finished speaking her voice was raised and the anger was spilling out. I didn't understand what she was talking about. The kids had been asleep upstairs. I could feel a lump growing in my throat but I refused to cry.

"OK Beth, that was out of line. We were kissing; not throwing some wild sex orgy! The kids were asleep until you all bust in and started screaming. I'll give you the age one. I was a bit freaked myself at first but as she pointed out, she's 19. She's not a child anymore." Leland was trying to be rational and make everyone calm down. Usually he was good at that sort of thing but he was too angry himself at that point. He hated seeing Kizzy upset and he wanted to protect her but he didn't know how.

"That's the key word though son. Anymore. You've known Kizzy since she was 13! We've treated her like one of our own for nearly 6 years. She should be like a sister to you. What were you thinking?" Dog wasn't angry, he sounded disappointed. I hated the thought of him being disappointed in me but I couldn't change how I felt. I'm not sure I would even if it was possible.

"Uncle Dog, we've never seen each other like that. We were friends since the day we met. We clicked and then everything went down in Mexico and that bitch left." I tried my hardest to tolerate Maui for Leland's sake and their boys but sometimes I can't help myself. "When he came back it was different. He wasn't Leland; your married son with 2 gorgeous kids. We was Leland; the gorgeous, strong and most importantly single guy who has 2 wonderful kids who I adore. I swear to you though that we only took it to the next level about 2 months ago." I wasn't sure why it mattered to me that they knew that but it did. We were still just friends until my 19th birthday. I knew in my head that it didn't matter and we hadn't done anything wrong but my heart still wanted their approval.

"You were only about 16 when they got back. How do you know things were different? How did you know it wasn't just some stupid crush you'd grow out of?" Baby Lyssa questioned. She was one of my best friends and I was praying that she would understand this. Leland was her brother.

"It was different because he was different. Most of his friend stopped calling. He wasn't the fun loving party animal he was when he left. He was more serious, darker if you like." I hated remembering him back then. Most of the team had been chasing Andrew Luster in Mexico when they'd been arrested themselves for false imprisonment. Being in that Mexican prison had changed them all. Uncle Dog, Uncle Tim and Leland had gone through that ordeal. They had shared something horrid but become closer for it.

"Yeah, I remember. They were all like that. They used to make sure they were in half an hour before their curfew and wouldn't leave until half an hour after they were allowed." Lyssa shook her head, trying to dislodge that memory. We didn't talk about those few months usually. It stirred too much up for everyone. Tonight was different though. We needed them to understand what Leland had gone through so that they knew what had brought us closer together.

"It wasn't just that though for me. Dad, you know what they did to me. They would punch me and kick me trying to get a rise out of you. They picked me because I was the littlest guy there; the most feminine. Those cops tortured me and they did it just for fun. I didn't tell anyone what they'd done except for Kizzy. When I was dropping Kizzy off at school or whatever she'd see me at my worst. She saw me keeping my car 10 miles under the speed limit just in case. She saw me refusing to move from a set of lights until the car behind me honked it's horn. She watched my hands shake so bad that I'd have to pull over every time I saw a cop car. I let her see what I thought I had to hide from you guys. I protected you from it all but I let her be my strength. She kept me going so that I could be strong for my boys. I never let them see I was scared and she helped me do it. She helped me support you guys and she never said a word. She kept me sane and she would hold me while I cried. I don't cry but she made it OK."

His voice started to waiver and I instinctively grabbed his hand. Leland had been through so much in Mexico that it had changed him completely. For a long time after they got back he felt like the weak link in the team. Dog had nearly broke in Mexico because of what they put Leland through. He had been as strong as he could and refused to cry or scream when they hit him but it had still broken Dog's heart that he couldn't protect him. At first Leland had fought back but that only made them hit him harder so he just took it in the end. Those 2 weeks had been complete hell for them all but none more so than Leland.

"She's not like other girls her age. She's been through so much and matured so quickly that she's probably wiser than most of us." He smiled at me then and my heart still felt like it skipped a beat. It still amazed me that he can have that effect on me with a simple smile. I thought that might have stopped when people found out about us but obviously not.

"OK, I get it I think. I just don't understand why you hid it for so long. If you didn't think you were doing anything wrong then why hide it from us?" Dog was watching us as he spoke, I still hadn't let go of Leland's hand.

"Isn't that obvious, Uncle? What would have happened if we'd have told you 3 years ago that there was chemistry between us? I can tell you the exact moment I first felt it. It was the day he took me to that Green day gig. He'd bought the tickets for my 16th birthday. We were on our way out afterwards and so he didn't loose me in the crowd he took my hand. Man, the feeling from just that small touch gave me goosebumps. Anyway, you tell me what would have happened if I'd have came home that day and told you that?" I knew I was smiling shyly at Leland when I spoke. I'd never told him that before. I couldn't stop the stupid grin lighting up my face when he mouthed the words 'me too' at me. This man still amazes me even after knowing him for 6 years.

"I don't know but wouldn't it have been better than lying?" Dog spoke but he knew he was lying to himself. He hated judging people but he knew he would have. He would have thought the worst and it must have hurt him a lot to know he would have done that to his own son.

"Don't, dad. Don't lie. You know as well as we do what would have happened. You'd have sent her back to her dad in Colorado with instructions to keep her hidden whenever we were down that way." Leland was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew that he was hurting and there wasn't anything I could do to make him feel better. It hurt him to know that his family wouldn't have trusted him.

"It's just a lot to take in. I mean, we've left you guys here alone a lot. Have you ever...? I mean, do I have to explain to Bobby Brown that my boy deflowered his girl?" You could tell instantly that Dog was uncomfortable. Everyone else was looking a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading too

I couldn't help but laugh. "Deflowered? Seriously Uncle? No, you don't have to tell my dad that lovely phrase. I'm a virgin, OK? Is everyone happy now? Leland hasn't stolen my innocence. We haven't done more than kiss." I tried as hard as I could to keep the disappointment out of voice but I think I failed because Leland had to bite back a laugh. I'd been trying to push that particular issue with him for weeks.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes while everyone tried to get their head around it. I personally I didn't see a problem. I mean 14 and a half years isn't that big of an age gap, is it? And it's not like we were related. Apparently though, judging by the faces around this room there was an issue with it.

"Well, obviously Leland can't stay over here anymore. And he can't visit while we're out either." Beth stated. "You're going to have a curfew from now on while you're over at his too. No funny business in the office either." She was reeling off these rules and my head started to spin. It sounded like she was talking to Cecily rather than me, You'd swear she thought I was about 15.

"No." That one word stopped her in her tracks. "You can't change the rules because you don't like who my boyfriend is. You and Dog agreed, once I was 18, that if it wasn't illegal then we wouldn't have a problem. I don't mind continuing to pull my weight around here and at the office. I don't even mind Leland being banned from coming here while you guys are out but that's it. I'm not a child Auntie and I'm not stupid. How would you react if I told you that you couldn't hold Dog's hand or kiss him at work because it offended me?"

Baby Lyssa and Duane Lee started to laugh and Leland smiled at me. "OK, so how will it work then? You two are a couple, your just having a bit of fun? What about when it ends badly? What do the rest of us do then?" Tim spoke for the first time and he was angry. I couldn't figure out were that anger was coming from. He had been more like a father to me than my own dad and I didn't want him to be upset with me. His opinion means a lot.

"As far as I'm concerned Brah, she's my girl. There is nobody else in my life and there hasn't been for a while. As for what happens when it ends, who says it's going to?" Leland's voice was soft, barely a whisper when he spoke those last few words. Everyone was staring at him now. It was starting to feel like they were watching a game of tennis because of the way their heads kept swinging back and forth.

"OK, house rules. Nothing more than kissing or holding hands here or at the office. Leland, you have no reason to be in her room from now on and if she's staying over you call and let us know." Beth was using her authoritative voice. It shocked me how quickly she had come around to the idea of us. Beth was usually more stubborn than this but I couldn't find a trace of doubt or anger left in her eyes.

"Deal." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Lyssa hugged me but the guys weren't happy. You could tell that they still had more questions. "OK. Let's give the guys some man time while we go and gossip by the pool." Beth and Lyssa followed me without question.

"Dude, are you serious? She's not your type for a start! She's only 4 years older than your son! She's not exactly experienced! Do I need to carry on here?" Duane Lee was still in shock, he needed Leland to explain so he could try and understand. Duane Lee was very protective of Leland especially since they had both split from there wives.

"I'm deadly serious, Man. My type has never worked out before so maybe that's a good thing. As for the age difference between her and Dakota, that's not fair. I was only just 18 when he was born. Besides she's so much older than her age: she's had to grow up quick. The experience thing? Well, in all honesty, that has nothing to do with you!" Leland was angry now. What he and Kizzy did or didn't do was nobody else's business but theirs. "Do you see me asking you guys how many men your girls have been with? Or what you do or don't do in the bedroom? NO! So give my girl the respect she deserves and back the fuck off!"

Duane Lee stared at his little brother completely gob smacked. "You love her." He didn't bother making it a question because he already knew the answer. It was as if all of the tension had been sucked out of the room with those 3 small words.

After that little outburst they talked things through seriously. Leland tried to convince them that he had thought seriously about this. He had. He'd thought about nothing else for months. Dog and Tim still didn't understand but by the end he knew he could rely on Duane Lee.

Out by the pool

"You and my brother? That's just eeeew hun. You couldn't have found someone who I wasn't related to?" Lyssa was only teasing. Now that the shock had worn off she could see how cute they were together and what a good match they were. Leland was about 5 foot 7. Kizzy was barely 5 foot. He had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. She had dyed red hair, bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin. He was covered in tattoos. She already had 3. She had her tongue and lip pierced. They both wore cargo pants and vests with big combat boots. They could have been made for each other when you thought about it.

"Sorry Lys, I forgot to consult you before I fell in love. Stupid me." I was laughing but Beth and Lyssa weren't. That's when I realized what I'd just said. It felt good to finally be able to say it and not feel like Leland was my dirty secret.

"Do you love him?" Beth asked the question but I knew they were both thinking it. They were staring at me waiting for me to deny it.

"Yes, I honestly do." I couldn't think of anything else to say to them. I wasn't going to lie to them and say I knew where this was heading or that we'd have a happily ever after. I did love him though and that was enough for now.

"Shit!" They both replied. "Girl, he's still married and he's got kids. Do you want to tie yourself to all that baggage already? I love him like he was my own but that's a lot for anyone to take on, never mind someone so young." Beth's voice was full of pity. She already knew the answer and the heartache that it would cause.

"I haven't got a choice."

The next few days were weird for everyone. It was especially weird for me. I couldn't get used to Leland kissing me in public or holding my hand while we were out passing out mug shots. Whenever he came into my office to see me I kept wanting to run and shut the door so that we wouldn't be caught when he kissed me. I still got butterflies whenever I saw him and my skin tingled when he touched me but now I didn't have to hide it. When he put his hand on my shoulder when he walks past I could cover it with my own. Whenever I felt like I could walk past his desk and kiss him. When we were doing our morning meeting I didn't have to settle for a small brush of his hand, I could take his hand in mine with pride. We didn't feel like it was some dirty secret anymore.

Life was pretty damn good at that point, with one exception. He still wouldn't do more than kiss me. Even when I spent the night at his apartment he just held me while I slept. It was a bizarre situation, surely I should be the one holding out and not him? He was making me feel like I was trying to steal something from him.

One day I snapped. We were in the car on the way to the office after I'd spent the night at his. "Do I repulse you?" The words were out before I could stop myself. He's going to think I'm some stupid kid! Why did I just say that?

"What?" He pulled the car onto the side of the road so that he could look at me. He looked genuinely shocked by what I'd just said.

"Please don't make me repeat myself." I was fighting back the tears and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I was terrified that I'd just spoiled things between us. I hadn't meant to say it but for some reason I didn't regret it. I'd rather he finished this now before I got too attached; not that I wasn't already.

"You're kidding me, right? Is that honestly what you think?" I couldn't even look at him, never mind speak. He touched his fingers to my chin and forced me to look at his face. His eyes were brimming with tears. "You couldn't be further from the truth! I've never wanted someone as much as I want you. I haven't took us to that next level because I care too much about you. I respect you. That's why. I want us to be together for a long time so I'm not going to rush a single thing. I'm enjoying just being us right now, isn't that enough? Why do you want to rush it?" I was struggling to concentrate because he was rubbing his fingertips back and forth along my chin and cheekbone.

"I don't. I just don't want you to get bored of me." That's when the tears fell and I couldn't stop them, no matter how much I tried. I felt like a silly child at that point. I was embarrassed about sharing these thought with him. He was so experienced and mature that it scared me sometimes. I couldn't compete with that. What could I offer him?

"Are you crazy woman? I've waited for 3 years just to kiss you! Doesn't that prove anything to you?" He wiped away my tears with his thumbs before he carried on. " I'm not going to get bored or go anywhere. We don't have to do anything until we're both really ready. So don't be scared about losing me. You relax and enjoy us." He leaned over and kissed me so tenderly that it brought more tears from me. "Don't cry, Babe, please? I'll have sex with you right now if you'll just stop crying. Please."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm crying now because I'm happy not sad. Besides, public highways don't really set the tone for the first time."

He held me for a long time then. I still don't think it had sunk in properly what he'd said. I couldn't understand how someone so amazing would be interested in me.


	2. Chapter 2

We were late arriving at the office that morning and were treated to some raised eyebrows in return. Leland just laughed and headed for the couch with me following closely behind him. When he threw himself down he pulled me on top of him. He kept tickling me and then laughing as I squirmed. Uncle Dog was chuckling from his spot in front on the board and Duane Lee ran behind me and grabbed my arms so I couldn't move. I was laughing so hard that my sides hurt but they still wouldn't quit.

"If you clowns are quite done?" Beth called as she walked across the room towards us. The boys put their heads down sheepishly while I smiled my gratitude at her. She threw todays file onto the table and then sat in her chair smiling at us. Duane Lee reluctantly released me but vaulted the couch to sit down almost on my knee while Leland pulled me closer to him so that he was wedged into the corner with me lying across his chest. Baby Lyssa took the other end of the couch and put her feet up over Duane Lee.

"Everybody comfy now?" Dog asked while looking at each of us individually. "OK, Tim can't be here today so I've called in an old friend of the team. He should be here any minute but before he gets here I don't want any issues today so if anyone has a problem it stays theirs." As he finished talking the bell above the door rung and I craned my neck to see who it was when I heard Leland groan.

"JAKE!" I jumped up and over the back of the couch to vault into his waiting arms. He caught me mid air and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I clung to him for dear life. Jacob Black had been my first boyfriend when I moved out here. We'd been together for about 2 years until his dad had got sick and he'd had to move back home to Forks. We'd kept in touch over the years and were still really close. Jacob is gorgeous and absolutely massive! He's around 7ft and very muscular. He's wide across the shoulders, narrow at the hips with stunning deep bronze skin. His eyes are chocolate brown and his hair is jet black. When we dated he wore it long enough that it brushed his waist but now its short at the sides and spiky on top.

"How's it brah? Thanks for coming in today!" Dog spoke from behind us. I expected Jake to put me down but he just held me pressed against him with one arm while he strode around the room shake Dog's hand. He held me as easily as he would of a toddler. I kept expecting him to sling me onto his hip. "Let me introduce you. This is Beth but you already know her, Baby Lyssa my daughter, Duane Lee my son and Leland my other son, you remember him too I guess." As Dog introduced Leland I looked in his direction. His knuckles were white and I could tell his jaw was clenched. He didn't even speak to Jacob, he simply nodded at him. It looked like Leland was angry but I couldn't understand why until I realized how this must look to him.

I slid out of Jacobs grasp and pushed him into my seat on the couch. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to move him unless he let me. When I was stood next to him I barely came level with his abs. Duane Lee scooted over to give the big man some room while Leland straighten himself in the corner. I dived onto Leland's lap and kissed him lightly until I could feel him smiling. "Jake, this is my Lee. He's the one I've been telling you about!" I tried to hide my smirk as I spoke. It tightened things in my stomach knowing that Leland was jealous. I was aware of how possessive I sounded by calling him mine but I didn't care. He was mine.

"Ahhhhh, so you stole my little pale face's heart huh? Well, I hope you look after her or I may have to kill you." Jacob was staring at Leland. He had always been protective of me even after he moved away. The scary part was that I knew he meant it. He would kill for me.

"I try my best dude but she could cause trouble in an empty house." Everyone laughed at Leland's joke. I couldn't believe how good it felt to have Jacob and Leland here with me. I had been 14 when I met Jake, he had been 16. He'd moved out here to help his sister cope with their mums death and had stuck around until the week before my 16th birthday. He was the reason Leland took me to the Green day gig. Jake was supposed to go with me but he wasn't around so Leland had stepped in.

"Hey, I'm still here you know and anyway, most of those bitches deserve what they get." I said defensively but the whole room erupts in laughter. Eventually when the room calms down we get back to business.

"So how long are you in town for then Jake?" I was stood by the back door while everyone got ready. I was always first ready because I just had to throw on my bullet proof vest and grab my mace. I never wore shoes if I could help it. I kept shoes in the car for bounties and heels at Leland's for when we went out. Other than that I had a pair of running shoes at home for when I go jogging and that was about it.

"I haven't quite thought that far ahead yet. I guess it depends on how welcome I am here." He was looking at me so strangely. I couldn't quite figure out what it meant but it was annoying me. Jacob and I have always told each other everything before and it bothered me that he was holding something back now.

"You know you're always welcome here sweetheart! What's eating you Jake? There is something you aren't telling me and I don't like it." I was trying my best to look and sound intimidating but I felt like a small child stood next to him. He hadn't been this tall when he left and I still wasn't used to it.

"I guess I'm just not used to you being so up close and personal with someone else. It's weird. I thought that maybe we could have picked up where we left off but now I know we can't and I haven't quite figured out how to deal with that. I didn't realize you were this serious with him." He wouldn't look at me. I never knew he still felt like that. Why hadn't he told me this before? Why wait until now?

"Jake, you knew that I'm with Lee now. I love you, I honestly do but we can't go back. You left and I know you had to but it still hurt and Leland helped me put my life back on track. You're still my best friend though and I would love for you to stick around. Please?" I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I could feel how tense he was and even when he put his arms around me he was holding back. It scared me. Surely I wouldn't lose him over this, would I?

Leland walked past us and I could tell just by the way he was holding himself that he was angry again. I felt like I was being torn in two because of them. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Jacob needed me as a friend but I was hurting Leland by being there for him. Duane Lee came to my rescue right then.

"Hey Jake, come over here! Baby Lyssa doesn't believe that I can beat you in an arm wrestle!" I glanced over and Duane Lee winked at me. I think he knew what was on my mind and was trying to help. Jake couldn't resist the challenge because he bent to place a swift kiss on the top of my head and then took off running. I couldn't help but smile.

I headed towards Leland who was sitting on the tailgate of his hummer. He had his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his thighs and he looked heartbroken! It hurt me to see him looking like that. "Lee?" I stopped just short of touching him. He looked so fragile that it was starting to scare me. I'd never seen him like this before. "Are you OK?"

"I'm not sure Kiss." His nickname for me sent shivers down my spine. "I don't know what's going on and I feel like I'm losing you. My head is spinning. An hour ago we were so happy and now it feels like I'm clinging on to you for dear life. I feel so angry every time you touch him. I want to hurt him but I know I can't because it will hurt you." He looked at me then and the pain I saw in his eyes almost broke my heart. He honestly believed that he could lose me and he was scared. I'd never seen anything scare him before except for the whole Mexico ordeal.

"You aren't losing me Lee! I'm not going anywhere because I love you. Jake is my friend and yes, we were together once but that's gone. I've told him and now I'm telling you that I'm with you now. I don't want to be with him because I love you. Do you hear me? I love you Leland Blaine Chapman!" I took his face in my hands and stared deep into his eyes as I spoke. They were glowing like amber in the sun light. I knew then that he was truly hurting over this. I needed him to believe me. I had to show him that I meant every word. My whole world was being turned upside down and I couldn't stop it.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly into his embrace. I could feel the heat of his body pressed against me as I stood there with his legs either side of me and his arms circling my waist. I could feel his warm breath against my neck and it sent goosebumps all over my body. His hands had slipped underneath my vest and top to rest against the bare skin of my waist. He kissed my neck and I shivered. I felt his laughter rumble through my whole body and it tightened things in my stomach.

"Stop." I whispered against his shoulder. I was playing with the braid in his hair. I removed the tie at the bottom and undid it. "We have to go to work soon." I was running my fingers through his hair as I pulled my face away from his shoulder to look at him.

"You're telling me to stop? Baby, if you carry on playing with my hair like that then I'm going to throw you into the back of this truck and lock the doors." He grinned at me and I laughed self consciously.

"If you two have finished your little love fest we need to do the prayer." Dog called over to us and I stepped away from Leland who jumped off his tailgate and swung me behind him. I jumped onto his back and he carried me easily to the rest of the family. My eyes locked with Jakes over Leland's shoulder and I could see jealousy burning in his eyes. I didn't know how to deal with it so I buried my head in Leland's shoulder again. I deliberately avoided standing next to Jake during the prayer.

Once the prayer was over I jumped into the back of Beth's car with Leland. I couldn't bring myself to deal with Jake right then so I left him with Baby Lyssa, Duane Lee and Uncle Dog. He was stressing me out and in all honesty I just didn't want to bring my mood down. Leland and I were finally being open and honest and I wasn't going to risk that for anything; not even Jake.

I caught Leland starting to braid his hair again out of the corner of my eye and grabbed his hand. He looked at me confused until I smiled shyly. I had grudgingly admitted to him a few weeks ago that I thought he was at his sexiest when he wore his hair down. He thought it made him look weird but I loved it. "OK but once we get closer you have to fix it into a bun for me. Deal?" I nodded at him and snuggled in so I could play with his hair. It felt like silk running through my fingers.

When Dog gave his 3 minute warning I knelt on my seat to fix Leland's hair. He usually fell asleep with me playing with his hair when I stayed over so it wasn't awkward for us anymore. I was more confident around him and the more confident I got the more relaxed he became. It felt like now that everyone knew about us we could finally start getting to know each other properly. We weren't in limbo anymore. Once his hair was fixed I wrapped my arms around Leland and kissed him like it was going to be our last kiss. I hate him going out on bounties. I get so scared and nervous.

Everything went according to plan until the guy decided to run and I took off after him. Leland and I were the fastest runners on the team but Leland had been guarding the back door. Usually I wouldn't have but I knew he would have got away if I didn't chase him. I caught him easily and jumped onto his back. The momentum knocked us both to the floor with me straddling him. He swung an elbow out and caught me in the ribs knocking me off balance. Before I even registered what was happening I felt his boot connect with my chest as he took off running again. I was up and running before my brain told me that it may not be the smartest idea. My chest felt like it was on fire but I didn't care. This guy was dead. That's when I heard the 2 sets of booted feet running up behind me. Leland took over with ease and grabbed the guy by his hair and throwing him to the floor. I stopped running then. It was over.

"You want to beat someone? Try me you fucking dick!" Leland had his foot pressing against the guys throat and his mace can was pointed at his face. I took out my handcuffs and headed over to him. When I knelt beside the guy he moved his foot and let me flip the guy over and snap my cuffs around his wrists. I didn't get a chance to say anything because Jacob grabbed the guys shoulder and lifted him to his feet. He threw the guy against the car and stalked towards him.

"Jake, stop! It's over now. He's in custody." I grabbed his arm and pulled but he didn't move. "Jacob Black, I swear if I have to call your father you won't be able to sit down for a week now move your ass young man! I put my best authoritative voice on and deliberately tried to sound like his sister. I was rewarded with a smile and him taking 2 steps back.

Dog arrived just then and took over dealing with our prisoner along with Baby Lyssa and Beth. Leland had me sit down in Beth's car while he gingerly unclipped my vest. I couldn't lift my shoulder to take it off so he carefully undid every strap and removed it piece by piece. Jake stood watching over Leland's shoulder. His arms were folded and I could tell he was anxious. He didn't know how badly I was hurt. Leland slid his hands under the hem of my t-shirt and went to lift it up. I put my hands over his.

"Darling, as much as I would love for you to undress me, I refuse to take my clothes off in public." I smiled at him but he wasn't looking at me; his eyes were focused on my side. I had a bruise already forming where the guys elbow had connected.

"Kizzy, now isn't the time to be shy. We need to know how bad it is." Duane Lee spoke for the first time. I had forgotten he was even there to be honest. He had been unusually quiet through the whole thing.

"Listen Duane Lee as much as I love you I am not going to flash for you so get over yourself." I heard him laughing from somewhere outside the car. "Leland and I are going to sit in this car with the door shut while he checks out the damage and then we'll report back." I didn't wait for a response. I grabbed Leland's hand and pulled him into the car. He shut the door before meeting my gaze. He looked puzzled. "No bra." I replied softly. His eyes widened for a second and then I could see the heat that filled them. I had slept over many times at his apartment but I had never been in anything less than my PJ's.

"That's my girl." He laughed as he slid his hands under my top and pushed it upwards. The more skin he uncovered the more I shook. I was terrified that I would repulse him. He watched my face and I knew he didn't like what he saw in my eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head then but didn't meet his eyes. When he finally lifted my t-shirt over my head I was sweating. I didn't want to disappoint him. "My god Kiss. You're beautiful." I felt his fingers skim over where the guy had kicked me and I flinched. I knew then that the bruising was worse there than on my side. "I want to kill him but then I just want to sit here and watch you. You can't even look at me though. Kiss, you are wonderful. Why don't you believe that?"

I looked at him then and he was smiling. I was crying and he was smiling. He pulled me gently into his arms and held me. His hands felt like they were going to burn through my skin as he explored the contours of my back. "We should go." I mumbled against his chest. I wanted to stay there but I knew we couldn't. Everyone was outside waiting for us but it felt like we were all alone in our own little world. The windows of the car were blacked out and it was so dark and intimate right then.

He looked as disappointed as I felt as he helped me back into my t-shirt. He left the vest off but gave me his jumper from his bag. It hung off me and covered my hands completely but I loved it. It smelt like him. When he opened the door the whole team was waiting for us by the other car. "She's got a massive bruise to her side, a bigger one on her chest and a possible cracked rib or two but luckily nothing is broken. Dad you best not bring him near me because I will snap his fucking neck." He put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me against him. I could see the fugitive in the back seat of Uncle's car and he looked terrified.

"Well son, I guess you've got Jake with you two and Beth on the ride home then since he said pretty much that exact thing." Dog was obviously not happy with the scenario. He had picked up on the tension and hated throwing me and Beth in the middle of it all. There was nothing he could do though. The guy was lucky that Duane Lee and Dog had a better handle on their tempers otherwise he would have been in serious trouble.

"OK. Every one load up and let's get this show on the road." Beth sounded as happy as Uncle Dog looked.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth's car was deathly quiet during the drive to the prison and the longer it stayed like that the more stressed I got. It hated this atmosphere. I loved both of these men and it felt like they already hated each other because of me. Jake was looking straight ahead and had his arms crossed over his massive chest. Leland had my hand in his and was tracing patterns on the back of my hand with the fingers of his free hand. He wouldn't look at me and still hadn't said a word. I couldn't take it any more. "Beth crank up the music. This silence is driving me insane!" It felt like they didn't care how much I was hurting because their pride wouldn't let them.

The music started and I had to laugh. Green day's American Idiot was playing. Both of the men turned to look at me then. Jake didn't seem to understand what was so funny but Leland gave me a sly half smile. He knew exactly what I was thinking. All of our worlds had changed thanks to that one gig. It was as if God was testing me. This song brought back a lot of memories because everything with Jake was still raw at that time but Leland took his first step onto my radar then too. "Guys, enough. I can't deal with all of this drama! Jake I love you but that's it. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you but I'm in love with Leland." I stopped then because Jacob turned away from me and stared out of the window. I hated hurting him but I had to clear this up so everyone knew where they stood. I needed him to understand that we were never going back to how things were before he left. I turned to look at Leland but he still wouldn't meet my eyes. "Leland you need to understand that Jake is always going to be in my life. I love him the same way I love Duane Lee and Justin so he's always going to play a big part in my world. If you can't deal with that then it's tough because I'm not letting him go. Come on guys. If you both love me as much as you say then stop tearing me in two! It hurts and I can't take much more of this." It was my turn to fold my arms then. My eyes met Beth's in her mirror and she nodded to me once. I think I'd made myself clear so now it was up to them.

We pulled up outside the prison not long after my little speech. Leland climbed out of the car and offered me his hand. I let him help me out of the car but waited for Jacob to come around and meet us before taking both of their hands. I walked straight over to our prisoner with my two men flanking me. Dog and Duane Lee had already gotten him out of their car and were waiting to be allowed inside the prison. The guy still looked petrified and he wouldn't take his eyes off the floor. I actually felt a little bit sorry for him then. I was still furious but I knew I would eventually forgive him completely. "Dude, you made the biggest mistake of your life earlier. These two men love me and you hurt me pretty bad. Leland here is one of the countries TOP bonds men and EVERYONE owes him a favor so he could make sure you kiss goodbye to any thought of getting bail again. Jake was once on the other side like you. The difference being he could back himself up so a lot of people inside this building owe him. He could mess with you from now until forever." I looked at Leland and smiled. He knew what I expected because his family had taught me the art of forgiveness.

"Luckily for you my woman is a very forgiving person so that's not whats going to happen. We won't bail you back out again but we won't stop someone else doing it and Jake won't place any calls to his friends. Please don't think though that you've got away with this though because you haven't. If I ever see your face again I will rearrange it for you until your own mother won't recognize you. Just because my woman is the forgiving type it doesn't mean I am." Leland glared at the guy until the door opened for him to go inside. Duane Lee escorted him and I don't think I've ever seen a guy look so happy to be going back into prison. I sat down on the cold concrete steps and watched my hands. They were shaking because I'd clenched them so tight to stop me from punching the guy in the mouth.

"How can you do that? If she had been my girl I wouldn't have let him get away with that." Jacob was genuinely interested in Leland's answer. He had struggled not to swing for the guy and Kizzy had made it clear he was nothing more than her friend. He was starting to think that maybe Leland's reputation as an extremely tough fighter was just rumors.

"It wasn't easy but I managed because she didn't want me to hit him. I did it for her; not him." Leland was watching Jake as he spoke to him. He knew that Jake should understand his answer better than anyone else because he loved Kizzy too.

"She's hard work to figure out but once you do it's worth the effort. You're a lucky man Brah. Just don't take her for granted." Jake spoke quietly. I knew he thought that I wouldn't be able to hear them but I could. I gave them the illusion of privacy though because they had to work this out.

"Man I learn something new about that girl every single day. I don't know if I'll ever have her completely figured out but I love trying too. I mean take today for an example. The way she is with you scared me because she hates people touching her usually but I learnt that that's just how she shows affection to her family. I guess I didn't notice it with my family because they weren't in love with my girl." Leland gave Jake a half smile. He was trying to show Jake that he was OK with us being friends and that he understood how he felt. I held my breathe waiting for Jake to reply.

"How can you be so calm about that? I would be freaking out." Jake was genuinely shocked that Leland seemed so accepting of his feelings. His opinion of Leland was going down with each answer he gave. He knew he had to find a way of showing Kizzy that she deserves better.

"I guess I'm OK with it now because she's explained things to me. I know Kizzy and if she was still in love with you then she wouldn't be with me." Leland shrugged. "I'm not trying to rub your nose in it there dude but it's the truth. Kizzy loves you and I can deal with that." Leland offered his hand to Jake and I smiled. I wanted them to get along because I didn't like being torn apart. They were big parts of my life. They shook hands and I turned to smile at them both.

When I looked at them stood together they were quite similar except for the height. They both had dark hair and eyes. Leland's eyes turn almost amber when he is emotional; from being angry to when he kisses me. Jake's eyes turn black when he is upset. They both have bronze skin and tattoos. Leland is covered in tattoos. Both his arms are covered and he has them all over his back and neck. Jake has a massive tattoo on his arm that represents his native American tribe. They are both muscular and toned with an aura that simply screams danger. The only difference is that Leland comes to Jake's chest when they stand next to each other. I don't think many men could ever say Leland was small but Jake could have.

The door behind them opened and Duane Lee came back outside with a folder full of paperwork tucked under his arm. "So who's up for the beach?" He always wanted to go the beach after we caught our bounty especially when it was still so early. "We can swing by the office to drop off our stuff and then grab the kids on the way."

Leland drove me home from the office so I could get changed and grab my stuff. Everyone else always wore their swimsuits under their clothes or left them at the office. I wasn't that organized. Leland waited in his truck while I went inside; we hadn't broken Beth's rule of him not being in the house alone with me even once. I rushed around like a headless chicken. I finally decided on my royal blue bikini and a denim mini skirt. I threw on one of Leland's white dress shirts that I had borrowed to use as a night shirt a while ago. I left it unbuttoned but tied it just above my belly button. I took a breath breath because it still smelt like him. I threw my wallet, sun lotion and my book in a matching blue bag. I dragged a brush through my hair and left it to fall in waves down my back. I put on a blue and white bandanna to keep it out my eyes and after a quick glance in the mirror I declared myself ready.

I grabbed my keys and ran outside and locked the front door. When I turned around Leland was stood leaning against the front of his truck staring at me. He looked stunning in a pair of jaded jeans and a white vest. His hair was still pulled back in a messy bun. One leg was bent so his foot was up on the bumper of his truck and it pulled his jeans even tighter across his legs. I looked away from him and pretended to check my bag as I dropped my keys inside. I was blushing and I could feel my face burning. I knew he had seen me checking him out and for some reason that still embarrasses me.

"You ready to go?" I went to walk past him but he put a hand on my stomach and pulled me towards me. I was shaking with nerves and I couldn't quite figure out why. I shouldn't still be nervous around him but I was today for some reason.

"What's up Kiss? You seem very jumpy today. Are you sure you aren't hurt?" He had his hand on the back of my neck while he spoke. Slowly he let it slide down to the bruise on my chest and then further down to the one on my side. I shivered at his touch and my skin broke out in goosebumps.

"I'm not hurt Lee, honestly. I'm just nervous I think. I mean you saw me virtually naked today and I'm not sure what that means or how you feel." I couldn't meet his gaze and it bothered me. I felt like I was being a child about this but I couldn't help myself. I like to think I'm some confident, mature woman but I'm not when it comes to Leland

"How I feel? Kiss you're crazy! I love you and seeing you like that did things to me that I can't even begin to explain to you. It doesn't change anything though and I don't expect anything from you. I still want to take things slowly but now I know what is waiting it makes it that much more of a struggle. You drive me insane and you turn me on and I want you. I want things to be perfect more though so for now I'm happy being teased by my sweet, innocent, blissfully unaware girlfriend." He kissed me then and it felt like the whole world disappeared. In that moment he was everything to me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me against him. His fingertips brushed the bare skin of my thigh and I shuddered. He laughed against my mouth and the feel of it tightened things inside me. "We better get going before I waste that whole speech." Reluctantly he let me go.

He watched me climb into the truck and then ran around to climb into the drivers side. For the first time in years I honestly felt confident in my appearance. I looked good and I could accept that maybe other people thought that too. Leland had given me so much without even realizing. I had been bullied in school because of the way I looked. They said I was fat, too short, my boobs were too big etc. I had spent so long listening to them that it had been drilled into me that it must be true until now. Leland had changed all that though because he loved me so much that I must be OK.

We pulled up at the beach about 10 minutes later. Everyone was already there but they all looked up at us as we arrived. Leland helped me down out of the truck and then threw my bag down over the railings to Duane Lee. Then I squealed when he picked me up and lifted me over the barrier. Jake was stood next to Duane Lee laughing. I went from squealing to screaming when Leland let go of me. He was laughing as I landed in Jacob's waiting arms. He caught me with ease and then gently put me on my feet. He was very careful not to touch my side but he let his hands linger on my skin just a few seconds longer than necessary. I looked at him and he was smiling.

Leland vaulted over the railing and landed softly in the sand next to me just then. He was laughing at me and touching fists with Jacob. He wasn't watching me so I stuck my leg out behind him and waited. Duane Lee took the hint and pushed his brother's chest. Leland landed in a heap on the floor and I giggled as I took my bag from Duane Lee and headed towards the rest of the family. Leland caught up with me soon enough and scooped me into his arms, swinging me around in circles. When he let me go I was stood next to Beth. I started taking my shirt off and I heard her wince as I revealed the massive, blackish purple bruises. "It looks worse than it feels." I said as Leland helped me undo the buttons on my skirt and then slid it down to the floor so I could step out of it. I threw it in my bag along with the shirt and ran into the ocean.

"You've been good for her son. She's grown up and is so much more confident." Dog stood watching us all splashing in the ocean. Dakota, Cobie, Baby Lyssa, Serena, Dylan, Duane Lee, Gary Boy, Bonnie Jo and Cecily were in the water with me and we were playing Frisbee. Abbie and Travis had decided the water was too cold and were building a sand castle with Beth. Dog had hold of baby Madalynn as he watched his family play.

"She's been good for me too and the boys. They love her almost as much as I do." Leland was smiling at his family in the water. She was involved in every aspect of his life and he wouldn't have it any other way. He would be lost without her and today had made him realize that. He had been scared when Jacob had turned up and then when that guy had hurt her he'd gone from being scared to absolutely petrified.

"So what's next then? If you love her and she loves you and the boys where do you go from here? As polite as Jake is I don't think he's just going to stand around and see what happens. He'll make a play for her and if she doesn't think you two are going anywhere then she may make that mistake." Dog hated saying that but he had to look after Leland. He had been hurt before and he was still fragile. As much as he loved Kizzy Leland and the boys would always be his number one priority.

"I don't know dad. I honestly don't but it won't end well if he does make a play for her. She wouldn't do that to me but it would kill her anyway because she'd lose Jake then." Leland started walking towards the ocean. He had to make a decision soon but what choice did he honestly have? His heart wasn't his anymore. That girl playing with his sons like they were her own had stolen the last piece of his heart. he loved her completely and he couldn't change that. Now he just had to prey that him and his boys were enough for her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since that day and what his father had said was still playing on his mind. Jake was still hanging around and as hard as he tried he couldn't relax around him, Leland knew in his heart that Jake was just biding his time before making a move and that scared him. Kizzy was happier than he'd seen her in a long time and he didn't want to ruin that. Her happiness meant everything to him. She was flying over to the big island with him at the weekend to see Dakota and Cobie so they could get some quality time together then and he couldn't wait. He needed to make sure that she still felt the same about him without Jake there all time getting between them. They never seemed to get anytime alone lately because Jake was constantly tagging along. Even when he wasn't there physically he was texting her or ringing her.

"Bro, what's going on in that twisted little head of yours? You look way too serious!" Duane Lee didn't wait for a reply; he dived at Leland and grabbed him in a bear hug. Leland's feet were off the ground so he wrapped his legs around Duane Lee's waist and sunk a choke hold around his neck. Duane Lee tried to shake him off but couldn't. Leland was squeezing his waist with his legs. Leland couldn't quite get the hold in properly because he was face to face with his brother rather than on his back. Besides neither one of them could stop laughing long enough to make the next move.

"Duane Lee will you kindly release my man before I have to beat your ass!" I called from my car as I pulled into their car park. I could see that Leland was winning but I enjoyed annoying his elder brother. I couldn't help smiling at how happy the two of them were. It had been a while since I had seen them goofing around like this.

"Me? I'm not the one going for a choke hold. Call your guard dog off Kiz! He's trying to kill me." Duane Lee was laughing and Leland released his choke hold but kept himself attached by his legs. His balance and strength were absolutely incredible. Duane Lee's hands were pushing at his face but Leland wouldn't budge.

I parked my car and ran at Duane Lee. I leapt gracefully onto his back and sunk in the same choke hold that Leland had just released. "He was just playing Hun; it's me that's going to take you down." Leland laughed and jumped away from his brother. He loved watching Kizzy spar but she usually only did so with him. This was a giant leap forward for her.

"I don't want to hurt her bro." Duane Lee called. He was laughing but you could tell he was shocked. This wasn't what he had expected. Kizzy never play fought with anyone except Leland. She even refused to train with the rest of the team. He didn't know how good she was or even what style to expect from her.

"Dude it's not her I'm worried about, it's you. She's evil bro and that's one of the many reasons that I love her. Good luck because you're going to need it." He was smiling then and it was obvious he was proud. He had been trying to convince kizzy to spar with the others months but she had always refused. Dog and Beth came out from the office and Jake stood behind them watching the exchange carefully. Justin, Baby Lyssa and Tim were leaning against the far wall watching with interest. Justin bet $20 that Duane Lee would win. Leland bet $20 that I would. Every one seemed to have picked sides and the friendly banter began.

I wrapped my legs around Duane Lee and squeezed. I released the choke hold and bit his neck as I let go with my hands. Before he could even try to grab me I had lowered my hands to the floor and let go with my legs. I did 2 back flips and landed in a kick boxers stance. I started to beckon Duane Lee forward and he smirked as he charged at me.

He felt her hand slap his ass as he ran straight through where she'd been stood. He spun round but she was gone again. She spent 20 minutes tripping him, slapping him and ruffling his hair but not once did he even come close to catching her even when she jumped onto his back he couldn't get his hands on her she was quicker than a whippet. Eventually he quit out of pure exhaustion and every one laughed.

"Damn Kiz, where did you learn all that?" Justin asked as he walked towards me. I knew he was going to try something but he never got the chance. Leland took his legs from under him and ended up sat on Justin's chest with Justin's arms pinned above his head.

"She learnt it from me." He laughed as he stood up and offered Justin his hand. Justin towered over Leland but he still couldn't beat him in a fight. "Just because she can do it doesn't mean I want her too." They shook hands and laughed as Justin reluctantly handed over the $20.

"How about you and me then Brah? A friendly competition to see who's really best here." Jake stalked forward and he was smiling but it looked false. He wasn't playing like every one else was. He wanted to hurt Leland. They had been getting on so well that nobody knew where this was coming from. The fun and laughter instantly drained from the car park. Jake wanted to fight and he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Not today man. We've got work to do." Leland turned his back and went to head inside. As much as he would enjoy beating the crap out of Jake he couldn't put Kizzy through that so until she gave the go ahead he would keep his hands to himself. It killed him to walk away but he knew he didn't have a choice.

Jake went to grab Leland's shoulder but Kizzy was suddenly there. Jake hadn't even seen her move. She was stood between them with her hands on her hips and she was glaring at Jake. She wasn't playing anymore. Now she was just plain pissed. He had stepped over the line.

"Jacob Black, if you want to lay one hand on his gorgeous body then you will have to go through me first! He won't hit you but that doesn't mean I won't! And for the record he may be the best fighter but I will whoop your ass all day every fucking day." I could feel my blood start to boil and knew instantly that one of us was going to get hurt.

"So instead of rolling around on the floor with him I get you? Deal. Let's go." He was smirking then. He had hoped for something like this to happen and he wasn't trying to hide his delight. He was hoping that I would find that spark we used to have again and realize that he could make me happy. Jake was running out of ideas on how to win me back. This was his last chance.

"OK, if you haven't pinned me in 10 minutes you give up and leave Leland the fuck alone! If you have then I won't stop you two going at it." I slipped back into my fighters stance and waited for him to come at me. He tried circling around me but I mirrored his steps. When he lunged at me I punched him square in the chest and danced out of his reach.

"HEY! You weren't hitting Duane Lee like that." He sounded genuinely offended but he kept trying to circle me. He took a step closer and I swung my leg in a back kick and connected completely with his stomach; he doubled over in pain. I wasn't going to hold back. I was fighting for my man which meant no holds barred. That was Jake's mistake. He had given me something to protect in this fight. If it had been a simple one on one I wouldn't have been so rough but if I lost then Jake got to have a shot at Leland. I knew Leland could protect himself but Jake would fight dirty with him. I wasn't about to take that chance so Jake would have to take me out hard to get the fight he truly wanted.

"He didn't piss me off! You fucking deserve this Jake; you're being a jerk!" I screamed at him. He dived at me and managed to take me down to the floor but I used his own momentum until I was straddling his hips. I had his arms caught underneath my knees. He knew I was mad then because my eyes were practically glowing. I honestly wanted to hurt him. This wasn't what he had expected.

"Oh this brings back memories! You always did like being on top." He smiled at me and I punched him right in the mouth. He'd wanted a reaction from me and now he finally had one. It just wasn't what he'd expected.

Leland tried to move forward so he could get to Jake but Duane Lee and Justin held him back. This was one fight that he had to let her win on her own. Leland was on the verge of tears. He knew how badly this was hurting her and he wanted to make it stop but he couldn't. This was Jake's choice and now they all had to deal with the consequences.

I carried on raining blows on Jake. I was furious with him and I couldn't stop myself. This was why I didn't train with the others. If I lost my temper you couldn't stop me. I knew he was bleeding but I still didn't stop. Jake caught my wrists and tried to flipped me over so that I was underneath him but I bucked my hips and flipped myself up onto my feet. He still had a tight grip on my wrists even though he was on his knees.

"Let go." I snarled at him but he just shook his head. I kicked him in the chest and then bit his hands until he instinctively released me. "Don't you ever touch me again Jake. I swear this will look like a make out session if you ever lay one finger on me again and stay the fuck away from my family." The mist was starting to clear by then and I felt bad for what I had done. He had started it though. He knew I didn't want him but he kept pushing the issue. Whenever Leland wasn't around he had kept touching me and trying to hold my hand. He'd even tried kissing me in front of Duane Lee once. I'd slapped him then and swore Duane Lee to secrecy. I had been trying to avoid admitting that I couldn't have Jake in my life while I was with Leland.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to throw away everything we have for him?" Jake was honestly shocked. He hadn't thought for one second that she would choose Leland over him. He had honestly believed that he would win when she eventually chose. He knew in that instant that he had finally pushed her too far.

"I'm not choosing Jake; you are. You forced this because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. I asked you to stop touching me more than once but you wouldn't. Even when I slapped you for kissing me you didn't quit. I had to BEG Duane Lee not to tell Leland about it because I knew he would kill you! I protected you and defended you time and time again but it was never enough. You were never satisfied even when I was giving you everything I had left you still wanted more! I've told you every single day that I only wanted you as a friend but you kept pushing me. This time you pushed too far." I was crying and I hated myself for it. I didn't want him to know how badly this was cutting me up inside. "You threatened my man and I won't have that. I can't have that Jake. I would kill for that man and his family. They are my world. I love his sons like they are my own and he is everything to me. He's my soul mate! You were my first love Jake but I was never in love with you! Now leave me alone because I can't be around you right now." I turned and headed into the office. Leland was right behind me with Beth and Lyssa. I could feel them at my back and that just made me cry more.

Jake tried to follow them inside but Duane Lee, Justin and Tim were blocking the door way from the inside. Dog stood in front of them all with his arms crossed. "That's not a good idea Brother. Go home." Jake screamed and stalked out of the car park. He was furious and heart broken. They all hoped he wouldn't do something stupid but their priority right now was Kizzy.

"Honey Leland was right you are evil! I think you could take out any of our team even Leland!" Beth was trying to make me smile but it wasn't working. "He will calm down you know and figure out that you mean what you said. He'll come and apologize in a day or two and then things will go back to how they were." Even as she said it she didn't truly believe it herself. They had stepped way over the line and she wasn't sure they would ever get back the friendship they had.

"No he won't. He knows I meant every word. I can't have him in my life if he's going to constantly be a danger to the people I love. I just wish I didn't still care." I looked at Leland and he smiled at me. "I'm sorry I kept it all from you. I just thought he'd give up eventually and then I could keep you both." I knew I sounded selfish but I had to be honest.

"It's OK darling. It was worth it just to watch you beat the crap out of 2 huge men in one day! I kind of liked it." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I told Leland all the time that watching him fight or get aggressive was extremely sexy and now it looked like he felt the same about me. Leland was the sweetest and kindest man you could ever hope to meet when they weren't on a hunt. However when he was chasing someone down he was determined, aggressive and stubborn. He would shout and scream, kick down doors, pull down fences and brawl if he had to to get his fugitive. It was like there were two completely different people living inside him and I loved them both.

"Hey! She never beat me. I let her think she won because I'm a gentleman." Duane Lee laughed as he came to sit on the edge of my desk. The 2 brothers have the same wicked sense of humor and sarcastic wit that made them so lovable. Even though they look nothing alike you only had to hear them both talk to know they were brothers.

"OK, fancy a rematch?" I smiled sweetly at him and batted my eyelashes. I wasn't in the mood for more fighting but I couldn't help but tease Duane Lee. It wasn't often I got the chance because it was usually him teasing me.

He laughed and ruffled my hair while shaking his head vigorously. "We have work to do so I will refrain from kicking your ass until another day." He moved just as I swung my hand out to smack him in the back of the head.

I was still laughing when Leland pulled me to my feet and walked me over to the couches. Even that little scene wouldn't keep us from catching our bounty. Dog was stood in his usual spot in front of the white board. He started talking about the girl we were looking for today. Her name was Kayla and she was part of some gang that hung around in Waikiki. Basically she was a major drug dealer and her bond was for $75,000. She was 5 ft 6, long brown hair and green eyes. She was slim and actually really pretty. It was obvious she didn't use the stuff she was selling herself.

"Renegades, mount up!" Dog called and you could feel the adrenaline rising in the room. Jake was forgotten about for now as we all suited up ready for the hunt. Every hunt was exciting but this girl was a major player which made it even more fun for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Dog decided that we should go down to Waikiki and start handing out mug shots and asking people for help. Leland went with Dog, Baby Lyssa and Tim while I went with Justin, Duane Lee and Beth. I'm not sure why we ended up in separate teams that day. Usually Leland won't leave my side during a hunt so it was unusual but I didn't give it much thought.

We weren't having any luck on our side of the search area. In fact, nobody this side of town had seen or heard of this girl so we decided to head back over towards the others. I was walking with Duane Lee and Justin. We were chatting about last nights hockey game while Beth and Baby Lyssa were talking about what nail designs they wanted next over the radio. Dog had told them to quit a few times but Beth ignored him. She was a few steps ahead of us so that we could make sure she was safe.

We came around a corner then and I saw him. Leland was leaning against a wall with one leg bent so his foot was pressed on the wall too. He had his bullet proof vest off. He was wearing black and gray cargo pants and a black vest. He had let his hair down and it fell in curtains around his face. He was laughing and he threw his head back and the sun bathed his face. He was stood next to a short, slender blond woman. She was wearing a bikini top and a pair of beach shorts. She was smiling at him and playing with her hair. He reached out and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

I was livid! In that moment I wanted to kill him and her because he was mine. She had no right to make him laugh like that or to be touched by him. I stopped dead in my tracks and I snarled "Duane Lee, you had best move that fucking tramp away from your brother before I rip both their heads off!" I turned towards Duane Lee and he looked shocked. "I mean every fucking word. I am going to beat the shit out of both of them in a minute. Your brother is acting like a mother fucking whore!"

"He's just looking for a lead sweetheart. It doesn't mean anything." Duane Lee sounded concerned. I'm not sure if that concern was for me or his brother because it was obvious I was furious. After everything I had gone through today this was the last thing I needed to deal with right now. "He probably doesn't even realize how it looks."

"Looking for a fucking lead doesn't involve taking his vest off and letting his hair down. It doesn't involve touching another fucking woman or looking at her like she's the most precious thing he's ever seen. He's flirting with that bitch Duane Lee and I'm going to kill him. No wonder the bastard wanted to be in a separate team from me!" I knew I was blowing this out of proportion but I couldn't help it. My emotions were raw today and I couldn't handle what I was seeing.

"I'll fix it Kiz; just try not to kill anyone until he can explain." Duane Lee took off running across the street to warn his brother and I turned and walked the other way. I didn't want to hear anyone else defend him and I knew if I'd have spoke to Leland right then I would have said or done something I would regret.

I was heading towards the local park when I spotted a group of young guys hanging out by the gates. I quickly took off my vest and mace can and threw them in my bag. I let my hair down and pulled down my top to show a little more cleavage. The guys saw me coming and started hollering and shouting at me. I knew I was only doing it to get revenge on Leland but I was nervous. This didn't feel right but I still didn't turn around. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I was so angry that I couldn't think straight.

I smiled and approached them. "Hey guys, I need a little help. I'm looking for a friend of mine and everyone says she hangs around down here now. Her names Kayla." I stopped in front of them and flipped my hair. I knew they were hooked then but when they started to circle me I got a little more nervous. I hadn't expected this.

"And exactly what do we get if we help you find your friend? I'm sure we can come up with a few ways that you can repay us." The guy who spoke took a step forward and ran his fingers down my face. "I'm sure we could have a lot of fun with you." I felt sick. I had to force myself not to cringe at even that small touch.

"I'm sure I'm going to break every one of your fucking fingers if you don't take your hand off my woman you stupid mother fucker." I could hear Leland's booted feet getting closer as he spoke. His voice sounded cold and evil. There was someone else with him but I didn't want to turn my back on this guy to find out who. I knew instantly I had been stupid to run off. A wave of relief hit me suddenly and I let myself breathe again.

"Your woman? You look more like her ugly sister. Now keep on stepping; we're busy." The guy who was stroking my face moved his hand down my neck and onto my shoulder. He was looking past me at Leland but I was scared now. I was way out of my depth here. I could take care of myself physically but I didn't know how to deal with this.

"Dude, take your hand off my fucking sister before I kick the shit out of you. I swear to God that you will have to have your shoe surgically removed from your ass if you don't." The person with Leland was Duane Lee. He sounded so angry. I had never heard him sound that angry before. He took a step forward and I could feel him at my back. I was certain that I was safe then. I relaxed and leaned ever so slightly against him. He was warm, strong and I had never been so happy to have him with me as I was right then.

The guys looked at each other for a few seconds and then took off running. I'm not sure what they saw in Leland and Duane Lee's faces but it had scared them half to death. "I'll give you guys some privacy. Before I go though, Kizzy please don't take off like that again. You damn near gave me a heart attack." Duane Lee leaned over and kissed the top of my head. He didn't wait for a reply but headed back the way I had come. "We found her. She's with Leland." He called into his radio. Various '10/4' calls came in reply.

"What exactly were you thinking Babe? You know better than to run off by yourself round here. It's not safe!" Leland came to sit on the wall of the park. He sat staring at me and I didn't know what to say. He was leaning forward and his hair was framing his face. He looked wonderful. I had to remind myself a few times that I was mad at him.

"I was thinking that I wanted to get away from you and your little tramp. What were you playing at Leland?" I was watching him but he didn't phased by what I had said. He was looking me up and down trying to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I was working on a lead Kizzy. I wasn't having fun or cheating on you. I was working." He jumped down off the wall and took a step towards me. "I was doing whatever it took to get some information. You know that that's my job."

"NO! You were flirting! You had no vest, no mace and no god damn radio. That didn't look much like work to me Leland. It looked like you were enjoying her company. Brushing some bitches hair back off her face ISN'T WORK!" I was angry now but I was scared too. Leland doesn't like to touch strangers or be touched; it was another thing we had in common. I was scared that I'd been neglecting him. "I wanted to rip her into pieces Leland! I wanted to hurt you and her!"

"Kiss, I was working! I was trying to trick her into giving me a lead. If I thought it would bother you this much I wouldn't have done it. Sometimes that's just what it takes to catch a break though." He took a step towards me and I took one backwards. It was like he was stalking me.

"How did you feel just then when you saw that guy touching my face?" I grabbed my vest out of my bag are started putting it back on. I was trying to find anything to keep myself busy. I didn't want to look at him because I knew I would melt. I always melted when he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. He even had his hair down so I knew I had already lost this fight.

"I wanted to kill him! He had no right touching you. You're mine!" He paused for a second and thought about what he'd just said. "I'm sorry Kiss I didn't realize. I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't think. I feel like a tit now; after everything you've gone through today I go and do that. I'm a jackass." He offered me his hand then and I slid mine into his. He pulled me against his chest and kissed me. I was breathless when he was finished. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Only if you swear never to do it again. I can't handle it Lee. I know I shouldn't be so possessive and jealous but I am and I don't see that changing. I know I'm a pain in the ass and a neurotic bitch but you love me." I wrapped my arms around him. It still bothered me that he could practically suck all of the anger from me in an instant. My anger was something I was comfortable with; I knew it and I knew what to do with it. When Leland took that away he was taking my security blanket.

"I swear. Now let's get back to the others." He took my hand again and headed back towards the rest of the team. "You're sexy when you're mad." He said and then laughed when I blushed. "You're even sexier when you blush like that." He lifted my hand up and put his arm over my shoulder so that my arm came across my own body.

While we had been off having our little domestic Tim had gotten a tip off as to where we could find our girl. We headed over to check it out and sure enough she was sat right where our informant had said she would be. When I searched her I found ICE, Cocaine and Heroin on her. We decided to take it with us and process it with her rather than flushing it like we usually do. She called us all the names under the sun the entire way to the prison. She was absolutely furious.

After we dropped her at the prison Leland and I decided that we would leave early for Kona. We weren't supposed to be leaving until Friday but after everything we had been through we felt like we needed longer than 3 days to refill our batteries. It was only Tuesday but Dog agreed to let us leave that night. Leland arranged the flights while I packed. We drove to the airport in a blissful silence. We both knew we needed this. We had to figure out exactly where we were heading and what we wanted. It wasn't fair for us to live in limbo anymore. It was tearing us apart because we didn't know what to expect anymore.

When we pulled up outside Leland's house I was so tired. It was nearly 4 in the morning and I'd been up since 6 the morning before. Leland came around the side of the car and carried me into the house and straight into his room. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Leland brought all of our bags in by himself and unpacked while I slept. He eventually came to bed and I snuggled into him. I always felt safe when I was in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning Leland was already up cooking breakfast. I climbed out of bed and realized that I was only wearing my panties and one of Leland's t-shirts. He must have changed me last night. I should have been a little bit freaked out that he had done it without waking me but I didn't care. I headed into the kitchen without bothering to put more clothes on and just stood watching him work for a while. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were unbuttoned and that was it. His hair was tied back loosely and he had morning stubble. To me he had never looked sexier or more relaxed. "Morning sunshine." I called as I sat down at his breakfast bar.

"Morning Lover. Did you sleep well?" He put a plate of scrambled egg and pancakes in front of me and sat down opposite with his own. I brought my foot up onto the seat and picked up my fork.

"Yeah, so well that I didn't even notice you undressing me. I didn't mean to pass out Babe, sorry. I guess everything from yesterday must have finally caught up with me." I was picking at my food as I spoke. I don't generally eat breakfast but I always make an effort to eat it when I'm with Leland. He likes looking after me and I like making him happy.

"Don't apologize. You needed to sleep. What do you want to do today then? The boys can't come until Friday after school so you have me to yourself for nearly 3 full days." He smiled at me then and my heart did somersaults. We had never been alone for that long before and I was suddenly nervous about it.

"I think we should just spend our time vegging out and eating junk food. We spend all day everyday running round chasing people or working in the gym. We deserve a few days of doing nothing and then when the boys get here we can go surfing, bike riding, hiking and you owe us all a day of paint ball." I was smiling shyly. I wanted to just be with him for once. We had never had more than a few hours alone ever and I planned on enjoying every second of the next few days.

"Deal. I've got a stack of DVDs in the living room so lets go veg." He grabbed my hands and led the way. While he picked a DVD I flung the patio doors open and let the warm ocean breeze whip through the room. He chose John Cena's The Marine for us to watch. He knew I had a crush on John Cena so it was very sweet of him to choose that film.

He pulled me down onto the massive couch so that I was lying on top of him. As the film started he kissed me and I forgot all about watching the DVD. He was so soft and tender with me that my heart ached. He ran his fingers up and down my back and thighs as he kissed me and my whole body burned from his touch. I started to explore his chest and stomach with my hands and he groaned. "You need to stop that Kiss." he muttered.

"And why exactly is that?" I murmured the words against his chin before I continued placing tiny kisses all over his jawline and cheeks. I loved the sensation of his unshaven skin against mine. It tickled.

"Because if you carry on I won't be able to stop myself." His voice sounded strained and it drove me crazy. I loved having that effect on him. He was fighting to keep control and I didn't want him too. I wanted him; all of him.

"I don't want you to stop Lee. I'm more than ready and I want to share myself with you. Please." I was begging him and I didn't care. He was everything to me and I wanted to show him that. I wanted to be his on every level and in every way possible.

He pulled away from me then and looked deep into my eyes. I think he was looking to see if there was any doubt there. "Are you sure Kiss? You don't have to prove anything to me. I am more than happy to carry on waiting." He had tears in his eyes and that brought tears to mine. He truly did love me completely.

"I'm more than sure Lee. You have been so patient and loving for such a long time. I can't thank you enough for that but I don't want to wait anymore. I love you." I kissed him then. I wanted to show him that I meant every word of what I'd said. He was my world.

He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He spent the rest of the day showing me in every way possible how much he loved me. I felt so loved and treasured right then. He was my gentle, tender and sweet Leland. He treated me like I was a Goddess and I hadn't thought it was possible but I loved him even more. Once we were completely spent he cradled me in his arms and was stroking my hair. "Are you OK Kiss? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You were absolutely perfect babe. It was better than I ever dreamed it could be. I love you Leland." The sun was starting to set and the room was cast in shadows. It felt like we were the only people in the whole world. In that moment in time nobody else existed. It was just us and it felt like heaven.

"I love you too Kiss. Please don't ever forget that." He whispered. I could tell that he was drifting off to sleep because his voice sounded heavy. Sure enough about 5 minutes later his breathing deepened and his grip on me relaxed. I snuggled in closer and let sleep take me too. I was home here and I was safe with Leland. He would never hurt me.


	6. Chapter 6

We spent the next few days just enjoying each other. We spent our days relaxing on the beach or swimming in the ocean and then we spent the nights exploring each other. I felt so much closer to him now. I knew every single inch of his body now as well as his heart and soul. He truly was everything to me and I knew he felt the same.

"I need to move my things out of your room today Lee." I said as we sat eating lunch. It was Friday and we were going to pick up Dakota and Cobie in a few hours. Although the boys knew that Leland and I were a couple they had never really accepted it. I had known them for too long for them to see me as anything other than their dad's friend.

"Why?" He looked up and met my eyes. He honestly didn't understand what I was trying to say. He gave me a cute half smile and I felt my heart do a somersault. I have never been able to get used to that feeling. I keep expecting it to stop or at least feel less intense but it never does.

"The boys are coming today. They don't really see me as your girlfriend so I figured it would be easier not to confuse them." I covered his hand in mine and looked deep into his eyes. I had grown so much in confidence the last few days that it even surprised me. A few weeks ago I couldn't even talk to him about his boys never mind look into his eyes while I did.

"Kiss, you aren't going anywhere so they will have to learn to accept you. They love you so I think they'll take this better that you're giving them credit for. Trust them." He raised my hand and kissed my fingers. He smiled then and carried on eating. I just sat there watching him. I couldn't believe how completely I was tied to this man. He was my whole world and that was a scary thought. I was tied to his family, his job and his children. I didn't have anything without him and that terrified me.

"You terrify me sometimes Leland Chapman." I whispered. I hadn't expected him to hear me but his head flew up and he looked genuinely shocked. I could tell by looking at him at he thought I meant physically. "I don't mean I'm scared of you Babe; I mean that I'm scared of being without you. I don't have anything if you walked away and that is a terrifying thought."

"I'm not leaving Kiss. You and the boys are everything I have ever wanted or need. Well, I've always dreamed of having more kids especially a little girl but that's a conversation for another day. All you need to know is that you are stuck with me forever." He stood up then and took our dishes to the sink. He started washing up while I tried to get my head around what he'd just said. We'd never even talked about family before and I knew that for now the conversation wasn't going any further.

A while later we set out on the 2 hour drive to pick his children up from school. I knew it bothered Leland that he was so far away from his children but he couldn't change that. His ex-wife Maui had moved to the other side of the island a few weeks after Leland had confessed to his feelings for me. I was only 17 at the time but he had opened up to me about the whole thing. Even when we weren't a couple we both knew we were attracted to each other.

She had accused him of choosing me over his children; which was a complete lie. All he'd said was that there was a spark between us and that he hoped Dakota and Cobie liked me. I don't know why he told her that. He didn't owe her anything! She had walked away from him during the whole Mexico ordeal. He had forgiven her a long time ago but I have never been able to. I was the one who saw what he was really going through and I was the one who picked up the pieces. She took the easy road and stole the only thing that had been keeping him sane; the boys. I had wanted to kill her but he wouldn't let me.

She judged Leland for his feelings and reacted badly. Leland lost a lot because he was honest with her and I blamed myself. He had always told me not to but I couldn't help it. He had given me so much and all I did was take. Before my train of thought could carry on his phone rang.

"Hey dad. How's it?" Leland's phone was on speaker so that he could drive and talk.

"We just got a call from National Enquirer son." Dog sounded stressed. That rag had been nothing but trouble for all of us so whenever we heard from them we knew it wasn't good news.

"Yeah?" Leland didn't sound too concerned but I was nervous. Dog wouldn't have called us unless it was serious.

"They're running a story about you and Kizzy. Apparently Jake has sold them a story saying that Kizzy dumped him for you when she was 15. He's claiming that you and her were having sex when she was 15 Leland. Basically it amounts to statutory rape that he's accusing you of." Dog was heart broken and despite trying to be strong you could hear it in his voice. He thought he had failed Leland in Mexico and now he felt like he had failed him again.

"That's bull shit! He knows it and so do they. Tell them if they run that shit then I'm suing!" Leland was furious. He had had to defend their relationship once to his family. He didn't want to have to defend it again when the whole world was watching. He shouldn't have to either. They were both adults and it had nothing to do with anybody else. He slammed his hands into the steering wheel.

"Uncle Dog, when is it running?" I had the think. We had to come up with a pan of action before this came out and we were caught on the defensive again. I was trying not to think that it was Jake who was doing this to us but I couldn't help it. He knew that Leland still had the whole Mexico ordeal hanging over his head and now he was piling this on top.

"They are running it next week Kiz. I've tried talking to them but they won't budge. Apparently Jake's statement is enough to make the story work and the sales will go through the roof." Dog was trying to stay calm. He knew these 2 kids needed him right now.

"OK well we won't be back until Monday so can you and Beth arrange for us to do a phone interview when we get in? We are going public first. We can explain that Jake took off and left me weeks before my 16th so I took Leland to the gig Jake was supposed to have taken me to to try and cheer him up after the whole Mexico thing. He took care of me while I was going through that really tough time in my life and I've been supporting him through his divorce. We can pull the public round before they get a chance to burn us." I knew it was a good solid plan. It would put Jake out their as being the bad guy and make Leland look like the really sweet guy he was. I would come across as the vulnerable, mature young lady.

"And what about when they ask about your relationship? What do you tell them?" I heard Beth shout in the background. I could also make out Baby Lyssa and Duane Lee too. It was comforting to know they were all there to support us.

"We'll explain that I had gone to see my dad for a few weeks to celebrate my 19th birthday and when I got back Leland, Duane Lee and Baby Lyssa took me out for a meal. That's when we realized how much we'd missed each other and that's when we felt the spark." I hated having to defend our relationship but the alternative didn't bear thinking about. I couldn't let the world think something so monstrous of Leland. It wasn't right and it made me sick just thinking about it.

"When did you become so media savvy?" Beth was in awe. She didn't know that Kizzy was so smart when it came to dealing with the press. "That might actually work, Big Daddy. You guys only got back from Mexico a week before her birthday and she had already broke it off with Jake by then. Leland went back to Kona until the day of her birthday so even if we can't prove they haven't been together for years we can show that they didn't have any physical contact until she was 16."

"We shouldn't have to defend it! We haven't done anything wrong!" Leland was furious. Everything had been perfect and now they were being knocked on their ass again. He wished he could get his hands on Jacob. He wanted to kill him.

"We'll work it out Lee. It just means we have to go public a little earlier than we thought. We've been through too much to let this bother us. As long as we know the truth and can prove that you never broke the law then thats all that matters." I reached out then and took his hand. He looked at me and I could see tears running down his face. "Pull over Lee."

"Is everything OK?" Duane Lee sounded worried. He knew us too well because he had noticed the slight change in my voice.

"Yeah, just a flat. We'll call you back." I hung up the phone before they could argue. Leland pulled onto the hard shoulder and turned to look at me properly. I knew then that his heart was breaking. "Leland, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired Kiss. I'm tired of trying to prove I'm innocent or that I've done nothing wrong. I can't fight anymore. I've been defending myself to my family, Maui, the police, the fans and the government for so long that I'm not sure I can fight anymore. I'm tired Kiss." He covered his face in his hands and let out a guttural sob. I hadn't seen him like this since the first few months after he got back from Mexico. He was giving up.

"We have to fight Lee. We have to fight for us, for the family and most importantly for the kids. I'm so sorry Leland. This is all my fault. It's not Jake or Mexico that keeps hurting you. It's me. It's all my fault." It was my turn to break. I had spent 3 years being strong for everyone when most of the troubles they faced were mine. I couldn't be strong anymore. I sobbed and when he wrapped me in his arms we sobbed together. I never knew that love could be this hard.

"It's not your fault Kiss. Please don't say that. I'd fight the devil himself for you. This isn't your fault." He whispered. It was his turn to comfort me.

"Leland, we have to be strong for the boys and our family. As long as we're together we'll be fine. We know the truth and that's all that counts. I just don't understand why people can't leave us alone." I pulled away from him so I could look into his eyes. He was so gentle and sweet that it killed me to know that people wanted to hurt him.

Once we picked up Dakota and Cobie we tried to push everything else to the back of our minds. We didn't get to see them nearly as much as we'd like too so we were determined to make the most of it. They are the sweetest kids you could ever hope to meet and they looked exactly like their dad. It was like having 2 mini copies of Leland running around the place and I loved every second of it. All too soon it was time to leave though. We got up extra early on that Monday morning so that we could drive the kids to school. It was those little things that let you see how much we miss out on.

Duane Lee and Baby Lyssa met us at the airport. I ran straight into Duane Lee's waiting arms. I could feel tears burning my eyes and I forced myself not to cry. He held onto me for a long time and I was grateful for that. Duane Lee and I had always been close. He was like a big brother to me; he always made me feel safe. Baby Lyssa hugged Leland and then grabbed the bag I had abandoned.

"Beth's got the interview set up. We are going to come out of this with our heads held high and Jake is going to look like a fucking joke!" Duane Lee said as he carried me. I was still clinging to him and he was walking as though I weighed nothing. Duane Lee was so strong both physically and emotionally.

"We are going to kick ass and then we can go party! I hate it when you guys are gone. It's boring and Duane Lee whines when I beat him on the new NFL game." Baby Lyssa called from behind me. I laughed and let go of Duane Lee before going to take Leland's hand.

"Duane Lee always whines Lys, you should know that by now." I teased. I knew they were trying to make us feel better and it was working. These 3 were some of my favorite people in the whole world.

We made it to the office in record time. The whole clan was there to greet us; Dog, Beth, Tim, Davina, Sonny, Justin, Dominic, Travis, Bo, Wesley and Cecily, who was off school that day. That is one thing you can rely on with this family. You are never alone in a fight. We headed inside and exchanged hugged all round. I drew strength from each of them.

We conducted the interview as a group. Everyone said their piece about us and they all agreed that we had only recently become a couple. Even Maui had given a statement earlier that day to say that she backed us 100% and that we had only been together for a few months. The fact that she did that for us made me warm to her a little. I couldn't forgive her for abandoning Leland but she wasn't all bad. When we were through we knew that it had gone well. With all the proof we had I knew that Leland was safe; Jacob's attempts to get revenge had failed. In fact the only thing to come out of it all was that he had lost me completely. I would never forgive him.

The National Enquirer broke their version of the story a few weeks later but retracted it the following week after they heard from our lawyers. We got some abuse when we were out bounty hunting but we just laughed it off. Jake kept coming round but he ran whenever Leland and the boys went outside. I refused to see him and they made sure he didn't get that close. I even changed my number.

For a few weeks everything was calm and relaxed. We settled back into hunting and just enjoying life. I was happier than ever living with my 2 favorite men; we missed the boys like crazy but that was normal unfortunately. Of course, it was never going to stay that way but what happened next blew us all away!


	7. Chapter 7

"Beth, what do you mean the marshals took dad? Slow down." Duane Lee was trying to calm Beth down so he could understand but she was hysterical.

"They came in and took him Duane Lee. They surrounded the house and handcuffed your dad in front of the kids. They've just got Tim so they'll be coming for Leland!" Beth spoke slowly so that Duane Lee would understand this time.

"I'll call you back." He dropped the phone and started shouting. "Leland! Kizz! Get up and get dressed now!" He ran and locked the front door and shut all the windows. Kizzy came out of their room in a Dog t-shirt and a pair of Leland's boxers. Her hair was mused and he could tell he had just woken her. Leland followed behind her in just a pair of jeans.

"What the fuck man?" Leland growled. He hated mornings and today was worse since they'd been out until 3am chasing a fugitive.

"The marshals are on their way here to get you. They've just grabbed dad and Tim." Just as Duane Lee finished speaking the whole apartment shook. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They were pounding on the door.

Leland kissed me and then went to unlock the door. The US Marshals burst in and instantly surrounded Leland, he was petrified. I could see it in his eyes. They moved me and Duane Lee and brought Leland further into the apartment while they served his warrant and handcuffed him. They were trying to make it as easy as possible but they kept screaming at me and Duane Lee not to move. "Can I at least put some socks and a t-shirt on him? Please?" My eyes were brimming with tears as I spoke. I'm not sure if that helped but one of the marshals nodded and I was escorted back into our room to grab the stuff.

I came out and knelt in front of him so I could put his socks and shoes on they took the cuffs off him while he put his t-shirt on and then cuffed his hands in the front. Seeing him like that broke my heart. I threw myself at him and sobbed. He had been through too much already. He didn't deserve this. I managed to slip his rings off through my tears. Losing them would devastate him.

One of the Marshals went to grab me to pull me away until Leland growled "Don't you fucking touch her." The man stopped in his tracks. He honestly didn't know what to do. "Duane Lee come and get Kizzy. You look after her bro. I swear if anyone hurts her or touches her it's on you." He kissed me then as Duane Lee crossed the room and scooped me into his arms. "I love you Kiss." He called as they pulled him to his feet and dragged him out to the cars.

"Leland!" I screamed. I tried to pull away from Duane Lee but he wouldn't let me. I was screaming after Leland as they drove away. There was no words just utter desperation. I screamed wordlessly until I lost my voice and Duane Lee held me through it all. I cried so much I made myself sick and still he didn't let me go. Eventually I fell into silence. It was then that he picked me up and put me his car.

He drove me to Beth's house and carried me inside. Beth and Davina hadn't coped much better than I had. There was usually noise and chaos filling the house but it was all gone. Justin had taken the younger kids to school and everyone else was huddled in the living room watching in horror as the story broke on TV.

I'm not sure where Beth found the strength but she did numerous TV and Radio interviews all day. She was hounding the press and generally making things difficult for the US government. I stayed by Duane Lee the entire time. He held me and comforted me all day. I think he thought that he had to protect me not only because he loved me but because Leland had gave him that job. It was something he could do for his brother so he didn't feel quite as useless. Davina didn't want to talk or eat or watch TV. She was like a zombie; the US Marshals had kicked in her door and took Tim from their bed. She had been naked at the time.

I had Leland's rings and I wouldn't let anyone else even touch them. I had slipped them off his fingers while I was helping him dress for prison. They were a piece of him and I was clinging to them for dear life. I was playing with them when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kizzy? It's Maui. I know this is a shitty thing to ask but can I send the boys over to you? They want to be there with you guys so they can be with Leland when he comes home. I'll understand if you don't want them there but they asked me to call you." Maui sounded like she'd been crying. She still cared about Leland and this was hurting her too.

"Of course you can. I'd love to have them here. I'll get Duane Lee, Justin and Tucker to pick them up. Thanks Maui." I smiled at the phone. She was quite nice when you got past what she'd done.

"See you soon Kizz and I'm thinking of you." She hung up before I could reply.

I drove to the airport with the guys to pick up Dakota and Cobie. When they saw me they bolted into my arms. Having them with me made me feel closer to Leland. It was like I had 2 pieces of him with me. Dakota was trying to be strong and tough so he played basketball with Justin and helped Baby Lyssa look after the younger kids. He would constantly come and check I was OK though and give me a hug. His dad would have been so proud. Cobie was terrified. He refused to let go of my hand and would constantly be in my lap. He was sure the bad men were coming to take me next and he swore he would kick their butts when they tried. It was heartbreaking but unbelievably cute at the same time.

Those 40 hours were the longest of my life. I couldn't even go and meet them when they were released because Leland didn't want to drag the boys into the media circus so I stayed at home with the kids while everyone else went to get the men. Leland rung me as soon as he was in the car on the way home and I burst into tears. Dakota held me while I cried and it was a strange feeling. I would never be a mother figure to this young man but right then I knew we would always be friends. He didn't just tolerate me for his dad; he actually liked me.

When they got home Leland wrapped all 3 of us in his arms. I was sure he was never going to let go. After a while Dakota and Cobie slipped away to see their grandfather and everyone else but I stayed in his arms. I was trying to convince myself that he was real. I silently slipped his rings back onto his fingers and I felt him smile. He took one of the smaller ones back off and slid it onto my thumb. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Having Dakota and Cobie here with Duane Lee and Lyssa helped though." I pulled away so I could look at him but I refused to let go.

"Really? How so?" He was rubbing my wrists with his thumbs and it still made me shiver.

"It was like having pieces of you all around me. Duane Lee and Lyssa kept up our spirits with stories of you guys as kids. I thought the story about how your dad tried to take your wobbly tooth out was very cute though." I laughed then as he shook his head and laughed. "And Dakota is so much like you it's scary some times. He watched me constantly and looked after me. You would have been proud. Cobie nearly cuddled me to death and I don't think I would have coped without it. Put it all together and I had some of you with me." As I talked we were joined by the rest of our family. We all cuddled together around the fire pit outside and it felt good to all be there.

A few hours later all the children were asleep. We had made a exception for Dakota and Cobie and allowed them to stay with us as we sat and just talked. We did this at least once a week. All of the adults in the family would gather and we would just talk and catch up. It was a strict 16 and over rule generally but that day was an exceptional circumstance. I sat on Leland's knee and just listened. We had battled through so much that I had forgotten how peaceful the family was. I was lucky to be included as part of it; not only because of Leland but in my own right too. I belonged here.

It had been over a month since they had been released but they refused to hunt. Dog, Tim and Leland wouldn't go and hunt because they felt ashamed. A condition of their bail had been that they had to wear electronic tags and were only allowed out during certain hours. It was like those few months after Mexico all over again. I think it was worse this time because their own government had done this to them.

Eventually Beth and I had convinced a judge that these bail conditions were stopping the men from working so today the ankle bracelets were being removed and their house arrest was lifted. I saw the 3 of them genuinely smile for the first time in weeks. A weight was being lifted from them and they felt human again.

"Hello Kassandra." I recognized that voice. Nobody ever called me by my full name except Jacob. I didn't even bother turning around. I was stood at the back door of our office looking in. Leland was sat on the couch having his tag removed. He looked so happy.

"What do you want Jacob? You aren't welcome here." I knew my voice was cold and I didn't care. I felt nothing for him anymore. He had systematically destroyed any feelings I had left for him a long time ago.

"Now that's no way to talk to an old friend is it? I miss you." I spun round then and stared at him. He was pathetic. He honestly thought that I'd forget everything that had happened because he missed me.

"I don't care Jacob. I don't care about how you feel or about what you want. I don't care about you anymore!" I spat the words at him. I looked right into his eyes as I spoke and I knew I meant every word. He wasn't the person I knew and I didn't like who he had become. I didn't even care enough to hate him anymore.

"You don't mean that. You love me." He was so sure of himself. He didn't think he had done anything wrong and that bewildered me. He had made my life hell but he didn't grasp that. He didn't seem to understand that his actions had consequences.

"I don't. I loved the idea of you Jacob. I was never in love with you. I don't feel anything for you. I don't even care enough to hate you. After everything you've done I don't even care that much. You are nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned you don't even exist. Goodbye Jacob." I turned to walk back inside I had nothing left to say to him and I didn't care about anything he had to say. I was sick of hearing excuses and today was a day for celebrating not dragging up the past.

"NO!" He screamed. I felt him move and then I felt nothing. He was right behind me and I knew he had hold of my shoulder with one hand but I couldn't feel anything else. The world was turning white. I expected it to go black but it wasn't. Jacob let go of me then and I fell to the floor in a heap. I couldn't hold my own weight up and it scared me. I remember his hand being red and then I heard a clatter as something hit the floor next to me. He ran. Jacob left me lying on the floor; he didn't even try to pick me up. I was angry with him for that. He should have helped me up.

"Kiss! Look at me Kiss. Stay with me." I knew it was Leland. Even though I couldn't quite focus on his face I still knew it was him. I'd know him anywhere because he was part of me. "I'm not going to lose you! Where's that fucking ambulance?"

"I love you my Leland." I whispered and that's when everything went white. I couldn't hear him anymore and I was scared. Then I was nothing. The white disappeared and everything was dark. I fought it though because I just wanted to see him one more time. I couldn't go without seeing face; it didn't feel right. I wasn't ready. I knew my body was dying but I didn't want to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Tucker, Justin, Dog and Tim had to hold Leland back so that Duane Lee and Lyssa could do CPR on Kizzy. He didn't want to let her go because he was terrified that this was going to be the last time he got to hold her. There was so much blood all over the floor. It was running away from her body and into the gutter. He knew that she was slipping away but he wasn't giving up. "Lyssa, let me do that. Move." He knelt beside Kizzy and took over breathing for her while Duane Lee pumped her chest. He could feel her blood soaking through his clothes. She had coughed up blood too and it was all over her face and neck. "Don't you fucking die Kiss." He ordered between breathes. "I'll be so fucking pissed if you leave me now." He had to believe that she could still hear him. He forced himself to have faith. While they worked he could hear his family praying for her life.

The ambulance arrived within minutes and again the rest of the men had to pull Leland away so they would have space to work. They took her to the hospital and rushed her straight into surgery. Leland didn't even have a chance to see her because there wasn't room in the ambulance for him while they were working. He sat in the waiting room covered in her blood. It had dried over his hands and face but nobody could convince him to move. "Come on son. You don't want her to see you like this. Let's go get changed and then we'll come straight back." Dog spoke as he rested his hand on Leland's shoulder. He hated seeing his son like this.

"Would you leave Beth?" Was Leland's reply. Dog never asked him to leave again. He didn't cry or shout and scream. He didn't do anything and that scared his family. He wouldn't eat or drink. All he did was stare at the doors waiting for the doctor to come. He was blaming himself for this. He had been so caught up in getting that stupid ankle bracelet off that he hadn't been watching her. If he had of been he would have seen Jacob before it was too late. He could have stopped this.

15 hours later the surgeon came out to see them. "Her left lung was punctured and the left ventricle of her heart was damaged also. We've done all we can. She's in the Lord's hands now. The next 48 hours are going to be critical." She reached out and touched Leland's shoulder. "I suggest you guys call in all those good deeds you've racked up with God. She needs all the help she can get right now."

"Can I see her?" Leland said. His heart was breaking but he had to be strong. Kizzy needed him more than ever and he would be there for her. He could crumble when she was out of the woods but right now he would be everything she needed him to be he promised himself. He could do that for her.

"Yes but only one at a time please. She's still very weak." She walked away then and Leland stood up. He didn't even look at his family. He headed straight through into Kizzy's room. She looked so small and fragile lying in that massive bed. She was covered in tubes and wires. Machines surrounded her and it was rather unnerving. Her skin looked gray and her lips still had a very slight blue tint to them. Her hair was still caked in her own blood and her eyes were closed. He had to touch her wrist to check her pulse before he let himself believe she was alive.

"Now you listen to me Kassandra Maria Brown, I've got a deal with him upstairs. He says I can keep you as long as I promise to take better care of his angel. He understands how much hard work you are but he's agreed to let me take on the challenge. So you see, you can't die because you'd be forcing God to break a promise. You have to stay here with me until I'm old and gray. We have to teach Dakota, Cobie and all our other little babies how to bounty hunt. We've got a job to do Kiss and I can't make it without you." He let himself cry then even though he'd promised he wouldn't. The thought of losing her terrified him. He would have rather faced 20 years in a Mexican prison than to have to deal with that possibility.

He refused to leave her side after that. The family took turns staying with him but he wouldn't talk to anyone except Kizzy. He told her about his childhood and how he'd been terrified of Dog when he'd first met him. He told her about his dad getting him away from the gangs when he was a teenager and how moving to Hawaii had changed him. He told her how he cried like a baby when his sons were born. He shared everything and anything with her. When he slept it wasn't for more than an hour or so in the chair next to her bed. If he had to go to the bathroom or get something to eat he was back within 10 minutes. His whole world consisted of that hospital room.

After 3 weeks Duane Lee had had enough. "Dude, you're boys need you as much as Kizzy does! Do you think she'd be happy if she knew you'd been neglecting them? You have to have other things in your life besides this room or you'll go nuts! Now get your ass up and let somebody else have some time with her because in all honesty dude; you stink!" He pulled Leland to his feet and marched him out of the hospital. Leland was too shocked to even argue.

At their apartment Duane Lee forced Leland into the shower while he cooked them something to eat. They had to get Leland back into some sort of a routine before his spirit broke completely. His little brother was starting to give up on life and Duane Lee wasn't about to let that happen. Once they had eaten they decided to sit down and watch the UFC main event that was on TV. Leland was asleep in minutes. He was emotionally and physically drained.

When he woke up it was morning and he could hear laughing and joking coming from the living room. He remembered falling asleep in there so Duane Lee must have somehow carried him into his own room. He smiled at that mental image and it felt strange. He realized then that he hadn't smiled in weeks. He went to find out what all the noise was about and found his 2 sons playing on the Xbox with Duane Lee. Duane Lee was losing as usual but they were having fun. "Hey guys, when did you get here?"

"Uncle D picked us up last night. He said you had told him how much you were missing us so we figured we'd come and see you." Cobie spoke without ever taking his eyes off the screen. Leland looked at Duane Lee and smiled. He had needed this even though he never would have admitted it but he couldn't help wondering who was with Kiss at the hospital.

Duane Lee must have read his mind. "Beth and Lyssa are going in to see Kiss this morning. They're going to sort her hair and nails out and then Tim is going in this afternoon and we are heading in tonight. They are under strict instructions to ring if anything changes and to explain at least once an hour that you haven't abandoned her; you're spending a few hours with the boys." He smiled at his little brother then and patted the seat next to him. "Now come help me teach these 2 young pups how it's done."

Life carried on like that for a while. Leland split his time between being with Kiss and being with his family. The doctors couldn't explain why Kizzy hadn't woken up yet but she was breathing on her own now. Her body was physically getting better so they said it was just a matter of time before she woke up.

Kizzy had been in a coma for nearly 6 months when Leland decided to go back to work. Kizzy was going to turn 20 in a few weeks and he needed something to take his mind off all of that. Everyone knew he was going to be rusty but it was good to have him back on the team. They all felt a little safer with him at their backs and it never felt quite right going out with him either. Leland was always the one to search the prisoner and cuff them. That was his role and everyone else hated doing it when he wasn't there.

They had been searching all day when they finally hit the right house. Leland had just cuffed the guy and started the search when his phone rang. Duane Lee took over so he could answer. "Hello?"

"Dad?" Dakota asked. He sounded excited and nervous.

"Yeah, how's it son? I'm just on a bounty so can I call you back?" Leland was watching Duane Lee search his prisoner and he felt jealous. That was his job.

"She's awake dad. She just opened her eyes. The doctors are with her now but she opened her eyes!" Dakota was crying and trying not to laugh at the same time. "She asked for you dad."

"I'm on my way son." He hung up the phone and hit his knees. "THANK YOU GOD!" He screamed as loud as he possibly could. He couldn't even see because his tears were blinding him but he didn't care.

"What's up bro?" Duane Lee called as he fastened the prisoner into his seatbelt in the back of the car.

"She's awake! She woke up and asked for me. The day I come back to work and head into the boonies and she wakes up!" Leland jumped up and dived into his dad's arms. He felt like a kid at Christmas. "We need to get to the hospital."

"OK, we'll drop you guys off at the hospital while me and Tim take this punk in and then we'll come back." Dog clapped Leland on the back. Everyone was smiling. "Regulators mount up!" He called as everyone piled into the cars. They whole team was ecstatic and couldn't stop laughing, crying and smiling. It felt like they had been waiting for this day to come for forever.

They arrived at the hospital about 45 minutes later. Leland ran up the 6 flights of stairs because he was too impatient to wait for the elevator. He burst into Kizzy's room and managed to screech to a halt just before he toppled onto her. "Finally woke up huh?" He said. She was grinning at him and he thought she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he missed looking into her eyes.

"Finally decided to show your face huh Mr Chapman?" After not speaking for nearly 7 months my voice sounded husky. She sounded like she'd been sat in a smoke filled room all night.

"I'm so glad you're back Kiss. I thought I'd lost you for a little while then. I guess you were just being stubborn as usual. I can't believe you chose today to wake up though. We were out in the sticks. It's my first day back since we were arrested today and I was just searching the guy when I got the call." He knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. He had missed her so much.

"Oh well if it's an inconvenience I can just go back asleep for a little while." She closed her eyes but couldn't stop smiling. She loved this man completely. Instantly the smile faded though. He was happy which meant that nobody had told him the news. She opened her eyes and looked at him, the smiling leaving her face. "You don't know, do you Lee?"

"Know what?" He looked at me puzzled. I think my sudden mood change had thrown him a little.

"I'm paralyzed." I just came out with it because I didn't know what else to do. How do you tell someone nicely that the woman they love may never walk again. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to process what I'd just said. "They don't know if it's permanent yet. I might be able to learn to walk again with physiotherapy but they can't give me any definite answers." I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to just let him enjoy today but he deserved to know the truth.

He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "It's OK. We'll get through this. We've survived everything else people have thrown at us. Compared to facing the thought of losing you this is a piece of cake. Besides, lugging you up and down the stairs to the apartment will be good exercise for me and Duane Lee." He laughed then and I couldn't help but laugh with him. He was right. We would get through this just like we did everything else. By facing it head on.

At that moment the door swung open and the whole Chapman clan starting filing in with Beth, Dakota and Cobie leading the charge. I could hear the doctors and nurses tell them that I still needed to rest and that only 2 at time were allowed in my room but they just kept coming. They all cried when I told them the news but soon we had a plan of action and strategies in place for how we would all cope. The whole family were ready to throw down and fight this with me. Even Dakota and Cobie wanted to help me get better.

When they started talking about ramps and permanent modifications though I had to stop them. "Hold up guys. This could be a temporary situation. I want it to stay as hard and inconvenient as possible for now so that I don't just give up and accept it. Until the professionals tell me there is no chance of me walking again then I'm going to fight and you guys best be there to back me up when I fall. Quite literally." I needed them to understand me loud and clear. I didn't want any of them to just accept this. "I've got 3 weeks until my birthday so lets see what happens by then and take it from there."


	9. Chapter 9

The doctors let me go home about 10 days later. I was more than ready to leave by then. I hated hospitals and I wasn't the best patient either. I was frustrated by the whole situation because I could barely wiggle my toes and even though the doctors thought that that was really good progress I wasn't impressed. I wanted to be on my feet again and I felt like I was letting everybody down because I couldn't do it.

When I went home Leland and Duane Lee were amazing. They helped me with my exercises, moved things down to my level and modified the bathroom with hand rails so that I didn't need help using the toilet. They never once made me feel like I was a burden even when they were carrying me up and down the stairs all the time. Leland was so gentle and understanding that it nearly broke my heart. I had complicated his life from the very start and he still loved me completely. I just wanted things to go back to how they were before all of this. Leland had been so happy that day; things had been looking up for us. Now everything was in tatters again and it was all my fault.

It was 3 days until my birthday and Beth had insisted on throwing a party for me. She thought it would be a good time to relax and just enjoy being a family; even my dad and brothers were coming to visit from Colorado. I just wanted to forget the last few months had even happened but nobody would let me. Jacob was in prison. He'd been refused bail because he was deemed a flight risk but he continuously called me and wrote me letters. We had a restraining order against him and handed all of the letters over to the prosecution unopened but he didn't care. He wanted to talk to me and that's all that mattered to him. I wasn't scared though because he had done his worst and we had all survived. I was just glad that it had been me and not one of the others he attacked. Leland hated when I said it but I didn't care because it was the truth. I would die for anyone in this family but I couldn't handle the thought of them dying for me.

I could stand on my own now with the help of my crutches but I wouldn't risk trying to walk. I was determined that I would fall on my face. The whole family was annoyed with me except Duane Lee. Even Leland thought I was being a coward. Duane Lee stood up for me though and convinced everyone to leave me alone about it. He said I would walk again when I was ready and he was right. I knew it was only a matter of time but I didn't trust myself yet.

When the day of the party arrived Beth and Lyssa came to help me dress. They banned Leland from the apartment for the day. He wasn't happy but he gave in eventually; arguing with Beth was pointless. He was more annoyed that Duane Lee got to stay. He hated leaving me for any reason lately but he trusted his brother to look after me. He'd had to curb his possessiveness because of my accident. He couldn't be with me 24 hours a day so he had to let other people get close to me.

Beth and Lyssa dressed my in a purple chiffon gown that skimmed the floor. It was completely backless and had a halter neck top. My hair was piled onto my head in loose curls with diamond studded clips holding it in place. My feet were bare much to the dismay of Beth. I had very light make up on to highlight my eyes and an amethyst choker around my neck which Dog and Beth had bought me for my birthday. When I looked into the mirror I had to admit that I looked beautiful.

Duane Lee scooped me into his arms and carried me down the stairs and into his waiting car without saying a word. He held me like I weighed nothing. I smiled at him and could feel tears burning my eyes. I refused to cry; this was supposed to be a happy day. Beth and Lyssa followed behind us in their car. Duane Lee didn't try to talk to me. He gave me space to compose myself and prepare myself for all of this. I felt like I was the main attraction in a freak show. He had seen me cry so much over the last few weeks that it was almost normal now and I hated it. I hated these people knowing how weak I am.

"Thank You Duane Lee." I smiled at his and I tried to force it into my eyes but I couldn't. I hated all of this. This family had stood by me but I'd nearly torn them apart. Now here I was on my way to a party that they were throwing to make me feel better and all I wanted to do was go home and watch TV.

Leland was stood exactly where Duane Lee had said he would be. He saw me and his face lit up. In that instant I wanted the world to open up and swallow me whole. I had been killing him with my self pity. I decided in that second that I was going to get better. I had to do this for him if I couldn't do it for myself.

He opened the door for me as we pulled up and I practically threw myself into his arms. I had to show him that he was everything to me. He tried to scoop me into his arms. "Wait. Give me to Duane Lee and go and stand by the door." I demanded.

Duane Lee ran around the car and took me into his arms without arguing. He had learnt a long time ago to simply go with the flow were I was concerned. Leland walked backwards away from me but he never took his eyes off of me. He looked so confused. "Duane Lee, put me down but stay close OK?" I whispered into his ear. I was terrified but I owed it to Leland to at least try and do this. Duane Lee did as I asked and when he took a step backwards and let go of me I had to fight the urge to grab at him. i felt vulnerable and lonely without his arms supporting me.

He left me just stood there unaided for a minute. I was staring at Leland and even from this distance I could see the tears in his eyes but he was smiling from ear to ear. "You OK Kizzy?" Duane Lee asked. I nodded at him and slowly took a very slow step forward. I could feel my legs wobble but I forced myself to continue. I was aware of Duane Lee shadowing me and I was grateful for him. He was like my safety net.

I walked about 7 steps before my legs gave out on me. I felt myself falling and then I was suddenly in Duane Lee's arms before I even hit the floor. I was crying again but this time they were happy tears. Without thinking I kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled away instantly but I knew I wasn't the only one who had felt the electricity in that small kiss. I knew that from were Leland was standing it would have looked like I had kissed his cheek and for that I was glad.

Duane Lee didn't speak he simply closed the distance between him and Leland so he could hand me over to his brother. "That was amazing Kiss. See? I told you that you could do it." Leland said as he kissed my cheek and neck. "You look amazing by the way. Is it home time yet?" He laughed and I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach at the sound. My head was still spinning but he didn't seem to notice.

We went inside and everyone was already there. I didn't get a chance to think about what had just happened until a few hours later when Duane Lee came and lifted me into his arms. Leland looked a little shocked but didn't say anything as his brother strode towards the dance floor with me. He put me down so that my feet were on his and he wrapped both arms around my waist. The DJ was playing 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder, which seemed sickly appropriate, and Duane Lee swayed us gently to the music for a few seconds. The length of my dress hid the fact that he was doing all of the work. "Look, about before, I know you felt it too Kizzy but I don't know what to do." He whispered in my ear as we danced.

"We aren't going to do anything Duane Lee. It was a stupid mistake and it won't happen again so we just need to forget it." I had my head resting on his shoulder and my face was turned towards his so that our conversation stayed private.

"OK but that spark was intense Kizzy. I've never felt anything like that before. I just needed to talk to you about this. I know you didn't mean anything by that kiss but it's opened up a whole can of worms." He brushed a curl back from my face as he spoke and smiled tenderly at me.

Leland sat watching his brother with his girlfriend and he felt jealous. They looked good together. Duane Lee was cradling Kizzy like she was his world. Kizzy was gazing back at him and it made him want to go and tear them apart. He knew he had nothing to worry about but his heart wouldn't just let it be. Eventually he had had enough and walked over to them and stole Kizzy out of Duane Lee's arms. His brother laughed and grabbed Cecily to dance with him instead. Leland smirked at Kizzy. "I want to take you home right now and lay you naked across our bed. You are driving me insane woman." He whispered into her ear. She giggled and turned in his arms so that her back was pressed against him. He had his arms crossed across her waist and his hands splayed across her hips.

"Leland Blaine Chapman! What type of girl do you take me for?" I laughed and then my breath caught as he leaned over and kissed my shoulder and neck. He was teasing me even though I knew I couldn't go home with him tonight. He was flying over to Kona straight after the party to see the boys for a few days.

"I won't be gone long baby and just think of the fun we'll have when I get back." He murmured against her skin. He hadn't wanted to go but I had insisted he did. He hadn't seen his sons in weeks and he needed to recharge his batteries. I knew he wouldn't admit it but between work and looking after me he was worn out.

Duane Lee drove Leland to the airport and I went with him. We waited until his plane took off before Duane Lee carried me back to the car. We had given up on the wheel chair while we were out. It was just easier for one of them to carry me. I was stiff in Duane Lee's arms though. I was hyper-aware of the sexual tension between us and that suddenly surfaced since I had kissed him impulsively. "Listen Kizzy, you are going to have to relax a little for a few reason. First, we are going to be living together without Leland as a buffer for a few days. Second, due to my first point, I am going to have to see you in various states of undress and it will be less awkward if you'll relax. Third, Beth and dad are good at picking up vibes and they'll freak and finally, I just can't cope with things being weird."

As he spoke he strode purposefully through the airport and to our car. Once I was strapped in he ran around and climbed in. "I can't help it Duane Lee. This tension sprung from my moment of madness and I can't change it. I just don't know what to do now." I muttered.

Duane Lee just sat and looked at me for a few seconds. Suddenly he was closing the gap between us and I started to panic. I couldn't do this but I couldn't bring myself to move away either. His lips touched my chastely and all of that panic subsided. It felt like I was in the eye of a storm. The world raged around us but nothing mattered except this kiss. Duane Lee deepened the kiss and I didn't fight it. I let it happen and I even encouraged it. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. After a while he pulled away from me and took a deep breath.

"Shit." Was all he said as he started the car and headed back to our apartment. My head was spinning and I couldn't stop it. I felt awful because this was my fault. I had kissed him first and now we were betraying Leland.

"What do we do now Duane Lee? I can't lose you all!" I sobbed as hot, angry tears slid down my face. I wiped them away impatiently. I was furious with myself. I didn't deserve to be able to cry.

"Please don't cry Kizzy. We'll fix it, I promise. You won't lose us because we all love you. This is a mistake. It's just because of how close we are right now. Once you're better and don't need me as much it will be easier." He glanced over at her but she was staring out the windscreen. She wasn't even bothering to wipe away the tears now. Her face was covered in mascara and her make up had virtually disappeared but Duane Lee didn't think he had seen her look more beautiful even though she looked a little crazy too.

When they pulled up outside their apartment he carried her upstairs and helped her get ready for bed but she still wouldn't speak to him. "Kizzy you can't ignore me forever! We live together for fuck sake." Duane Lee sounded so defeated.

"We have to tell Leland." I declared as he turned to leave my bedroom. It was breaking my heart but he deserved to know. I was risking losing him for good but I had to be honest and face up to what we had done. This could tear the whole family apart.

"I know." Duane lee whispered. He didn't turn around but he didn't try to leave either. He simply stood in the middle of hers and his brothers room. It was killing him to know he was going to break his own brothers heart. Leland was his best friend as well as his little brother. He was supposed to protect him; not destroy him.

"I know it's bad timing but will you hold me please? I don't want to be alone Duane Lee. I'm scared. Please." I begged him to stay with me even though I knew it was dangerous. My whole world was about to turn upside down but Duane Lee was the only thing I could cling too.

He turned around slowly and gazed at me. I could feel his eyes all over my body and it felt good. My heart was breaking but I couldn't deny the chemistry. He moved across the room and lay down next to me. For a few second he just watched me and then I was in his arms. My head was on his chest and he cradled me against the length of his body. I gingerly moved my leg so that it was bent across him. His hand rested on my thigh while he stroked my hair with his other hand. I felt loved and protected lying there. Eventually we fell asleep but we both knew that we were about to drop a bomb that could destroy our whole world so it was far from a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry Leland!" I cried down the phone. Duane Lee's arm was curved around me as he leaned in to listen to this difficult conversation. He had wanted to tell Leland himself but I knew it had to come from me. I wanted Leland to blame me; not his brother.

"Oh, well OK then. I mean, if you're sorry then it's all alright!" He screamed down the phone. He felt physically sick at the thought of what she had just told him. Not only had the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with betrayed him but she had done it with his brother. "It doesn't matter that you've been cheating on me with my brother because you're fucking sorry!"

"It was only a kiss Leland, I swear. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was a mistake Leland. I love you." I wanted to take away his pain but I couldn't. I knew this was ripping him apart but I couldn't change that. I refused to lie to him. He didn't reply to me. He simply hung up the phone and I finally let the tears that were burning my eyes fall. "He hates us Duane Lee. Everyones going to hate me when they find out what I've done."

He pulled me into his arms and held me while I sobbed. He'd expected things to be strange between us but they weren't. He was still one of my best friends and I felt comfortable and relaxed around him. He was sexy and absolutely gorgeous but I had always thought that. As long as we didn't kiss then it felt like nothing had changed and I didn't understand it. I wanted to feel different because then I could explain why we had done it but I didn't.

Finally my tears dried up and they decided to head to the gym. Duane lee helped me complete my leg exercises and then made me walk 10 steps before he caught me. They always worked out hard in the gym but today their session was brutal. They were each trying to pushing themselves for last night. Duane Lee watched me check my phone again and then dejectedly put it away. Leland still hadn't called either of them and that was killing me. I at least wanted to know he was safe.

"He'll calm down soon Kizz and then he'll call. Just give him some space. He'll forgive us." Duane Lee called. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself but he had to try and make her feel better. All of this stress wasn't helping her recovery. She was going to make herself sick again and he didn't want that. He was supposed to look after her and he had done this to her.

"He might but I FUCKING WON'T!" Beth screamed as she charged into the gym. She looked like she was ready for a physical fight. The people here were used to the Chapman's fighting so they didn't even bother looking up and she strode over to Kizzy. "What were you thinking? It wasn't enough to have one of them; you needed both for your collection? Who's next? Justin? Actually, they seem to be going up in age so is Big Daddy the next fucking Chapman man you're going to make a play for? How could you do this?" Beth was screaming at me but I just stood and took it. I forced myself not to cry but what she said hurt. I hadn't meant for any of this to happen but she wouldn't listen even if I'd tried to explain. I loved her and Dog and I didn't want them to be mad at me but I couldn't blame them. I was ripping their family apart again.

"Hold up Beth. That's not fair and you know it! It wasn't her fault. It was me! I did this and I don't fucking regret it so if your going to be angry then be angry at me. She is just caught in the middle so back off! She's hurting here too." Duane Lee crossed the gym in a few strides and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him because he was the only person in my life who wasn't mad at me but also because he was Duane Lee and I loved him. Beth stood there looking horrified. "We didn't plan any of it Beth and it was just a kiss! Yes, I feel bad for hurting Leland but this isn't your fight Beth. You can't get involved in this because it will tear us all apart. We have to figure out a way to fix this and we will. He will forgive us eventually." Duane Lee spoke as he rocked me. I let the tears I had been fighting fall and suddenly I was sobbing. I couldn't stop it and I wasn't even sure I wanted to. I wanted to hurt because I understood it. I knew how to deal with pain and anger. They were strangely comforting to me because they felt normal. I knew what those feelings meant and I could handle them because I had been feeling them most of my life.

"How can you be so fine with this? Leland is in bits at my house!" Beth was sorry that she had upset Kizzy so badly but she couldn't change it. She thought of Kizzy as her daughter and now she had 3 of her kids ripping each other apart and she couldn't do anything about it. Leland didn't even know she was here.

"Leland's at your house?" I sobbed. I hoped that I had heard Beth right because I needed to know he was safe. He was my whole world and I would die for him. I wished there was something I could do to take away his pain but there wasn't. I had done this to him and I hated myself for it. I had always thought that it would be Leland who broke my heart when he realized I was too young. I never even considered the fact that I would do anything to hurt him so badly.

"Yeah, he got the first flight back when you called him early. He broke down as soon as Big Daddy hugged him and now he won't even talk. He's dead on his feet but he won't sleep or eat. He won't do anything. He's just sitting there. I'm worried about him Kizzy." Beth's voice broke as her anger finally evaporated. After looking into my eyes she knew I was hurting as much as Leland was.

"I have to see him." I didn't bother saying anything else because I didn't have to. Duane lee understood the bond that Leland and I have and he knew I could help his brother. He lifted me into his arms and headed for the car. We didn't even bother stopping to shower. Beth jumped into her car and followed us back to her home. I looked out the window and prayed that I could just make it through this. I couldn't afford to break down again. This wasn't about me; Leland needed me now.

When we pulled up outside Duane Lee ran around the car and picked me up again. He carried me into the house only to nearly knock Baby Lyssa over. She was stood with her arms folded and she was glaring at us. "Get OUT! He doesn't need you two around here rubbing his nose in this shit." She was angry but she was also determined to defend Leland. I nearly broke when I looked in her eyes. Lyssa hated me right then. She was my best friend but she hated me for hurting her brother. I didn't blame her because I hated myself just as much.

"Duane Lee put me down please." I asked softly. Duane Lee lowered me to the floor instantly and left me to support my own weight. He trusted me to know what I was doing. "Lyssa, darling, I know you hate me right now but this isn't your fight. You can't win this one and neither can I. So just move out of my way please."

"I'm not going anywhere Kassandra." She growled at me. That's when I knew she was truly pissed. Nobody called me by my real name because they all knew I hated it. Her fists were clenched at her side and I knew she was fighting the urge to hit me. She loved her brother and I had hurt him badly. She wanted to hurt me the same way. She didn't understand that I was already hurting.

"Please Lyssa. Don't do this, Leland needs me. He may hate me right now but he needs me and you know it. If you want to we can get into this later but for right now just fucking move." I stepped forward and begged my legs not to betray me. As I stepped forward again she moved to the side. I knew this wasn't over but I forced my legs to keep moving as I made my way out to by the pool. I should have been proud that I'd walked so far but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about in that moment was Leland.

He was sat on one of the sun loungers just watching the water. I stood watching him for a while since he hadn't noticed me. He had been crying and his eyes were still shining like amber and his face was red and blotchy. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and he looked absolutely heartbroken. My legs started to shake and I panicked. I knew I was about to fall but I was too close to the water. If I landed in the pool then I would be in serious trouble. "Leland!" I screamed. His head whipped up to look at me for a split second and then suddenly he was stood next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. I put my hands on his shoulders and rested my head on his chest. He just stood there for while without saying a word. I was relieved that he was even touching me. I thought he would have been repulsed by the idea of it but he seemed to be relaxed with me in his arms.

"I want to hate you Kiss. I should hate you! How could you do that to me? You didn't just kiss someone else. You kissed my brother! Why do you want to hurt me?" He was livid but also confused. He needed answers and no matter how hard it was I owed him at least that.

"Let's sit down Lee." I said. He turned and carried me to the small table and chairs on the patio. When we were both seated I started talking. "I didn't plan any of this Leland. I didn't do it to hurt you. In all honestly I wasn't even thinking about you. I kissed Duane Lee outside the party when he stopped me from falling and we felt a spark. We both felt bad then but when we took you to the airport he kissed me properly once we got back to the car and it was intense." Leland put his head in his hands as I spoke but I knew I had to finish. "There is chemistry between him and me but there always has been but you already knew that. It didn't mean anything Lee but we both knew we had to tell you. We couldn't keep that from you." I put my hand on his arm and he met my gaze.

"I don't know what to do Kiss. I love you and I don't want to lose you but I can't trust you and him together now. I want to learn to trust you again and be able to chalk it up to a moment of madness but right now it just hurts." His voice sounds gravelly and I wanted to hold him and take all of his pain away but I couldn't. He needed time to forgive me and space from Duane Lee too. I'd do whatever it took to make him smile again.

"OK, well I'll come and stay on Kona with you for a few months and we'll spend some time with the boys. You can learn to love me again Leland. At least say you'll try." I begged. The thought of losing him filled me with dread. Leland and his sons were everything to me. I couldn't live without them. I was petrified that he was going to refuse and send me away. I couldn't live without him now.

"I don't need to learn to love you again Kiss, I will never stop loving you." He kissed my fingers then as fresh tears started to run down his face. I pulled him into my arms and we cried together. If I could turn back time I would never have kissed Duane Lee because seeing Leland like this was tearing me apart.

We left for Kona that afternoon. Duane Lee came to the airport with his dad to see us off. I waited with Dog while Leland and Duane Lee went for a walk. They needed to at least talk once before we left. While I was sat with him dog turned to look at me. "Do you love Leland, Kizzy?" He asked.

"Of course I love him Uncle Dog! I've always loved him and you know it. Why are you questioning it now? I made a mistake Uncle but it doesn't change my feelings." I was hurt that he had asked me that but I could understand it too. I wasn't blood related to him so he had to look out for Leland.

"I had to ask Kizzy because if you are having doubts or your feelings have changed you need to tell him. Don't tie yourself to someone you don't love because you feel obliged, It will only hurt you both worse in the long run." He explained and I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't just looking out for Leland; he was looking out for me too. I threw myself at him then and wrapped my arms around his neck. He just laughed and hugged me back.

"Let's go Kiss." Leland called. I turned to see him leaning against the check in gate smiling at me and his dad. He was wearing a pair of gray jeans, a white vest and a pair of black tennis shoes. His hair was tightly braided and he had a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. His eyes were shining and he had a cute little half smile playing on his lips. I was surprised to see how happy he looked despite everything that had happened today. My heart skipped a beat because he was absolutely beautiful. The air stewardess stood at the desk obviously thought so too since she couldn't take her eyes off him. I felt jealousy start to bubble in my stomach as I watched her check him out. She touched his back as she slid out from behind the desk and the jealousy I felt grew.

"Lee, can you carry me please Lover? I'm feeling a little tired." I asked as I smiled seductively at him. I knew I was pushing the limits after what I had done but I couldn't help it. I wanted to make it clear to her and everyone else that he was mine. She didn't have a right to touch my man. It didn't matter what I had done because he was still mine. I know that it hypocritical but I didn't care.

"I'd carry you anywhere sweetheart." He said as he lifted me gently into his arms. "You don't have to be jealous baby. You are the only woman I want. No matter what has happened that won't ever change. My eyes are for you only." He whispered into my ear. He turned us to wave goodbye to his dad and I realized I hadn't seen Duane Lee since he walked away with Leland. I hoped they could get over this too because I know they love each other.

"I can't help it Leland. You just look so damn sexy right now and she touched you. I was fine until she did that; the fucking bitch!" I was seething as I spoke but he just laughed. He thought it was cute that I was so jealous. He walked past the air stewardess without even looking in her direction and she shot me the evilest look I've ever seen. "Well there goes our chance of getting extra peanuts on the flight." I laughed.

When we were departing the flight he winked at the air stewardess and I heard her giggling to her friend. I had to smile because I felt sorry for her. I knew how devastatingly sexy Leland could be when he tried and she didn't stand a chance. She would have a crush on him for a very long time and he wouldn't even care. Leland is the most loyal and sensitive man I've ever met. He loves me unconditionally and no other woman even hits his radar. If I wasn't so in love with him I might have felt bad for everyone else.

With Leland's help I was walking by myself within weeks. I still couldn't manage stairs but other than that I was OK. He was so patient and kind that it made me feel even worse about what I had done. I tried to show him every day how much I love him and what he means to me but it never felt like enough. He seemed happier though. We were even sharing a bed again now. Most of the time he just held me but when we made love it was explosive. He taught me time and time again what it meant to truly love someone.

After nearly 4 months we decided to go home. Lyssa and Beth weren't happy about me being back but they accepted it for Leland's sake. Duane Lee was back with Teresa so we didn't have to share the apartment with him anymore which was a good thing. Leland settled straight back into things but I couldn't. I was feeling poorly and for some reason I was very emotional. If I wasn't snapping at Leland for no reason I was crying over nothing. Even at the office I was a complete bitch. If someone put a file back in the wrong place I freaked out.

"Come with me girl." Beth called from the back door one day. I didn't question her I was headed out the office. We walked in silence for a few minutes until she turned me to face her suddenly. "Little girl, you're pregnant." She blurted and I think you could have picked my jaw up off the floor.

"No way Beth. Leland and I are always careful!" I said but my brain was still trying to take in what she'd said. "I can't be, can I? Beth I can't be pregnant. Not after everything we've been through lately. He's only just learning to forgive me and I can't even walk up a flight of stairs! He's going to hate me Beth!" I was starting to panic. I hadn't even thought about having children. I was too young and we were only just getting things back on track.

"You are, Precious. I've thought it for a while. You need to do a test and then you need to talk to Leland." She put her arm around as she spoke. She may not like what I had done but she still loved me and didn't like me being so upset. "He'll be fine, honestly. He loves you more than anything and he has always wanted more kids. I bet he loves the idea."

"I hope so Beth. I've nearly lost him twice now and if Jake and Duane Lee couldn't pull us apart then maybe this is the last straw. He's put up with a lot already. How much can expect him to take? We've barely been together a year and I was out cold for 6 of them" My voice was shaking and my hands were sweating. Now that I thought about it I knew she was right. I was pregnant and I was freaking out about it already! I'd never thought about having children before. Would I even be able to cope? Could I be a mum? I was barely old enough to look after myself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is it mine?" Leland asked. We were sat in Beth's office and I had just dropped the bomb that I was pregnant. I looked at him and I hated him right then. I was horrified that he had even asked me that. I had done a lot of things to hurt him but I would never sleep with somebody else. I thought he knew me well enough to know that but obviously not.

"FUCK YOU LELAND!" I screamed at him. "How fucking dare YOU? What do you think I am? If you honestly think that of me then you don't know me at all. You can go fuck yourself Leland. I know that you've put up with a lot of shit from me but I have never made you feel as worthless and as dirty as you have just made me feel." I stood up and walked out of the office. Duane Lee and Lyssa were sat on the sofa by the white board and Beth and Dog were sat at my desk.

"Kiss wait. I didn't mean that." Leland barreled out of the office behind me as he spoke. I knew he was shocked by my reaction to his question but right then I didn't care. I was hurt and that made me angry. I lash out when I'm hurt and he knows that more than anyone. "I'm sorry."

"I don't give a shit if you're sorry or not Leland. If you don't think this child is yours then you can fuck off back to the big island for all I care. I don't need you to help me raise this baby. Hell, it's not even yours so why should you care, right?" I spat at him as I started piling things into my bag from the drawers in my desk. "You think so little of me that you think I'm whoring around on you so it won't matter where I am or what I do. It's OK Leland because you're finally free of me. That's what you wanted though, isn't it? You wanted an excuse so here it is."

"What are you doing Kiss? Just stop and look at me. Please just listen to me." He said as he walked over to my desk. He grabbed hold of my arm and I instinctively swung my hand out and slapped him cleanly across his face. He dropped my arm without even thinking.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I growled at him. "You lost that right when you accused me of sleeping around Leland. You don't want me or our child so don't lay a hand on me again. I won't look at you Leland because I want to carry on hating you. I hate you for thinking I could do that even if it was only for a split second. I could never think that of you. I don't want to look at you and forgive you because it's not fair." I spun around and went to head out of the back door and then realized I hadn't said goodbye to Beth, Dog, Lyssa and Duane Lee. "Guys, I'm so sorry you all had to see this. I love you guys but I can't stay here. I'll keep in touch though." I turned and made it to the back door before anyone spoke.

"Kassandra! You can't leave me! I make one mistake and you walk out the door? What about everything you've put me through? Doesn't that count?" Leland sounds defeated and that nearly broke me. I wanted to run to him and hold him but I knew I couldn't. He didn't know me a all.

"Leland, what you just said makes me feel cheap, dirty and worthless! You have made me feel like I'm nothing to you but a slut. You are everything to me but I can't let you make me feel like that. When it was just me I'd take whatever you gave and I would be happy but it's not just me. I have our baby to think about now so I'm going to go back to Colorado. Just leave me alone Leland. Please." I was crying then and I didn't dare turn around to face him. I had to be strong and if I saw his face I would crumble.

I carried on walking but I didn't even make it to the end of the car park before someone grabbed hold of me. "Wait sugar. At least let me help you." Duane Lee pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Come on, let's go and grab you a few things and then I'll take you to your dads."

"I can't let you do that Duane. This isn't your problem and you've got stuff going on here. I'm going to a different state not a different town." I pulled away from him then and pushed him back towards the office. I had caused enough problems for him so I wouldn't cause more by coming between him and Teresa.

"He asked me to make sure you got there safe. I have to do this for him Love. Please let me." He grabbed my bag and turned me towards his car. He wasn't taking no for an answer. I climbed into his car and waited for him to get in. I looked up and Leland was stood at the back door of the office. I could tell from here that he was crying and I had to grab hold of the dash board to stop myself jumping out of the car and running to him. "You ready?" Duane Lee asked. I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just nodded.

We pulled out of the car park and fresh tears began to fall. Duane Lee took hold of my hand and squeezed. He didn't say a word and I was grateful to him for that. If he had spoke I would have broken completely. How could Leland have said that? Did he really think that little of me? It hurt so badly that I wanted to die. It even hurt to breath. If it wasn't for the tiny little person growing inside me I think I would have given up right then. Leland was everything to me and I felt empty without him. I put my hand on my stomach and forced myself to remember that there was more than just me to think about now.

When we finally made it to Colorado Duane Lee stayed with me for a few days and made sure I was settled. My dad had known Duane Lee since he was a kid and he loved having him around. My brothers were furious at Leland for what he'd said. They wanted to kill him but I threatened to beat the crap out of them if they went near him. I may not like him very much but I couldn't stop loving him. I know they were trying to protect me but this was my mess. Duane Lee had stopped his family getting involved last and it was my turn to stop my family getting involved this time.

Duane Lee left and I instantly started missing Hawaii and the family. When he was with me I felt like I was still connected to them all because I had a piece of them with me. I had a piece of home to cling too. So when he left my heart broke all over again and I curled up on my bed and sobbed. I wanted to go home but I didn't know where home was anymore. Leland had crushed me and I knew I couldn't ask his family to choose between us. At the same time though I didn't feel at home here either. This hadn't been home since my mum had died when I was 12. I love my dad and brothers but it wasn't the same without her here.

Back in Hawaii

"What the fuck were you playing at Leland? You know that that girl hasn't been with anyone but you." Beth was obviously disappointed in Leland. She had thought this would bring them closer but now they were being torn apart all over again. Kizzy was all alone and she knew how scared she was. She had been panicking about the baby when she thought Leland was going to stand by her. Lord only knew what she was going through now.

"I wasn't thinking Beth. I never meant it and I know she hasn't cheated on me! What have I done?" Leland punched the back door and put his fist clean through it. "She hates me and she's all alone now. She should be here with us." When he kicked the door Dog stood up and took him by the shoulders.

"Son, you can't beat the shit out of everything around you. That girl is what matters now and your child. What I want to know is what are you going to do to fix this?" Dog demanded. He knew he was being tough on Leland but it was all he could think of. All of his children had inherited his stubborn streak.

"I can't fix it Dad. She won't even talk to me right now. This is going to have to go at her pace and that could be slower than a snail if I know Kiss." Leland looked so lost and it killed his whole family that they couldn't help him.

When Duane Lee had come back home he didn't have much to say. Kizzy hadn't spoke much while he had been there. In fact she hadn't done anything. Leland pressed Duane Lee for details but once he heard them he wished he hadn't. She had hardly ate anything when he had been there, she wasn't sleeping properly, she didn't talk and whenever Duane Lee was with her she was in floods of tears. She had looked pale, weak and tired by the time he left.

6 Months later

Leland came into the office in a foul mood as usual. He hadn't heard from Kizzy in over 6 months and it was killing him. He knew that she was looking after herself now but that was it. She didn't go out and she didn't work. According to Bobby Brown all she did was mope around the house. Leland threw his bag under the desk and loaded up his computer. As he waited his phone buzzed to say he had an e-mail. He opened it up to see a picture of a beautiful baby boy. He was tiny with dark brown hair and eyes that shone like amber. He had a perfect, full pink mouth and a button nose just like Kizzy's. The message read "Layton Blaine. 7lbs 4ozs. Any doubts now, Leland?"

When the others arrived Leland was sobbing at his desk. He didn't say a word to them. He simply handed over his phone. When Beth and Dog saw the picture and the message they both started crying too. Baby Lyssa and Duane Lee couldn't stop smiling. "Layton Blaine huh? I think it's safe to say that Kizzy still adores you Leland. Go to her. She's going to need you more than ever." Dog said as he hugged his son. When he looked at the picture of his latest grandchild all he could see was Leland as a baby and he had sworn then to always protect him and help him.

Leland got on the first flight he could to Colorado. He drove straight to Bobby's house and rang the bell. His hands were shaking because he was so nervous. He didn't know what to expect. She might even send him away. Bobby opened the door. "You hurt my baby girl Leland Chapman. I should kick your ass or get one of my sons to do it at least."

"I know that Sir and I can't apologize enough. I just want one chance to see her and apologize to her, if that's OK with you." Leland wanted Bobby's approval. It meant a lot to him that Kizzy's family liked him.

"She's upstairs. First door on the left." Bobby said as he stood to one side so that Leland could come in. He didn't wait for Bobby to say anything else. He ran for the stairs and took them 2 at a time. When he reached the door Bobby had said he took a deep breath and tapped twice. He waited for a second before opening the door and walking straight in. Kizzy was sat on the bed with Layton in her arms. She was breast feeding him and Leland thought he hadn't seen anything more beautiful than this. She looked like an angel.

"Do you want to close the door Leland?" I asked as I looked at him. He was so gorgeous and my heart was stuck in my throat. I loved him so much and I has missed him more than I ever thought I would. It hurt so much that I thought I would die from it.

He kicked the door shut behind him and came to perch on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry Kiss. I never should have said what I did. I'm a complete tool! Can you ever forgive me?" He asked as he sat there watching me feed our son. He looked mesmerized and I felt beautiful for the first time in a long time.

"Of course I can forgive you Leland. You gave me our baby, I could forgive you anything. I'm just sorry I was so stubborn because I've missed you so much and I wanted you at the birth so badly. I was going to call you but I went into labor 2 weeks early and I didn't get a chance." I smiled shyly at him. He leaned over and kissed my forehead lightly before brushing his hand lightly down his sons face. The love he felt for these two people was overwhelming.

Once I finished feeding Layton I handed him over to Leland and I cried when I saw them together. I wanted this for the rest of my life. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of them. I sent it to Beth with the caption "My world" before setting it as the background on my phone. "Can I come home please, Lee?" I whispered. I was terrified of his answer. I wasn't sure if he was here for me or just our son. It had been so long that he could have moved on by now and I knew I wouldn't have blamed him.

"You never have to ask that Princess. You, Dakota, Cobie and Layton are everything to me and I have been utterly lost without you. I'm never going to let you go now though. We have to go to Kona to show off this precious bundle to our other boys though." He smiled at me and my heart melted. It was then that I realized that I wasn't hurting anymore. Leland had put me back together in seconds.

"Our boys?" I questioned. He had never called them that before and it had genuinely shocked me. Dakota and Cobie had always been his and I respected that. No matter how much I loved them they had never been mine and even though it had hurt me I would never tell Leland that. I was too young for Leland to have ever thought of me as part of their lives I guess.

"Well yeah, if we're going to get married then they're going to be your step sons." He said as if it had been obvious. My mouth hung open as I stared at him. I think that's when he realized what he had just said. "Kiss, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I nodded and leaned over to kiss him. I cuddled into him then and felt my eyes closing. "Go to sleep Angel. I'll be here when you wake you." I felt myself drifting off to sleep and I was at peace for the first time in months. My world was complete again and this time it was forever.

We went to Kona to see the boys and they were ecstatic when we told them we were getting married and they fell in love with Layton instantly. Dakota and Cobie asked Maui, Leland and I if they could call me Mum as well as Maui and I couldn't have been prouder. I was overwhelmed when Maui agreed. She told me that she would be honored to have me as a part of her family. It was an amazing day.

When we finally went home I was over the moon to be back. Duane Lee and Lyssa met us at the airport and I ran straight into Duane Lee's arms like I used to. I felt at ease and Leland didn't even raise an eyebrow. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and let Duane Lee carry me while Lyssa took Layton from Leland. "He's got your nose and mouth Kizzy." She called as she stared at her nephew.

"Yeah but other than that he's just a mini Leland." I laughed. Duane Lee put me down and I kept hold of his hand and took hold of Leland's too so I was walking between my two favorite men. "So how is my office doing Duane?" I asked.

"It's a mess." He laughed and I nudged him with my hip. "It'll be better when you're back but lets take the little one to meet the rest of the family before I put you back to work." He let go of me and took Layton from Lyssa. "Little man, you are going to be one tough cookie with parents like these but I'm always going to be your favorite uncle and don't forget it." He whispered to the sleeping baby.

It felt like nothing had changed and yet everything had but you get used to that when you're a Chapman. You roll with the punches and you get on with life. That's exactly what Leland and I are going to do. We are going to deal with things as they come and not worry about tomorrow.

**This story will carry on eventually but this feels like a good place to leave it for now. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what loose ends you think need dealing with. Thanks and please review xxx**


End file.
